


I Run To You

by harrysbraid



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst and Humor, Fluff and Angst, M/M, louis has a kid yo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 11:17:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1548641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harrysbraid/pseuds/harrysbraid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Louis feels as if Harry knows everything that Louis is trying to hide. Louis feels as if Harry knows. </em>
  <br/>
  <em>"I know. And it's ok. I won't judge you." Harry says. </em>
  <br/>
  <em>Louis opens his mouth only to come out mute.</em>
</p><p>Or the au where Louis can't get over his ex and Harry helps him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Run To You

**Author's Note:**

> I think this is one of my best and it would mean a lot of you went right ahead and read this. Thanks a bunch <3  
> p.s: I revised it one day and my computer just went bazerk and I was a bit lazy to reread it again. Instead, I skimmed and hopefully as you read this, there won’t be many errors. This has been a psa <33

Louis slowly rolls the grocery cart down the the frozen aisle, the cool air cutting through his skin. He looks at each of the carefully wrapped and boxed food in each cabinet.

Stan wouldn’t like those,  Louis thinks as he picks up a bag of broccoli. Stan hates broccoli. Louis looks over the bag in his hand and smiles at the pile of carrots. Stan loves carrots. Stan would grab a bunch of them and they’ll be the only things in the cart.

"Carrots are good for the eyes." Stan would say as Louis rolls his eyes.

Louis quickly drops his smile and feels a sense of dread shooting throughout his body. Stan isn’t here. Stan was here. Stan will never be here anymore.

Louis always had to remind himself that Stan isn’t with him anymore. Stan will never be with him anymore. Stan was crystal clear about that. Louis clenches his fist around the bag of broccoli.

"Daddy?"

Louis unwraps his hand and drops the bag back where he found it. He looks at his six year old daughter and thinks if this wasn’t the first time she had to call him to get his attention. “Yes, Darcy?”

"I have to use the loo." She says, bouncing in the balls of her feet.

Louis grabs hold of her hand. “Let’s go.”

Louis waits outside the women’s restroom, arms and legs crossed. He stares at the space in front of him and notices a couple. The man is driving the cart whilst the woman is holding hands with their two children. Louis feels something clenching tightly around his heart.

"Mummy? Daddy? I want to go to the toys." The little boy says.

The girl nods enthusiastically. “Yes! Yes! Can we can we can we?”

The dad slows down to look over to the mum. They share a quick smile, a smile Louis knows all too well. A smile that he once shared with another. A smile that will shatter his heart forever.

The dad turns to the kids. “Yes, you may. Just don’t be too much of a hassle for your mother. You know she’s tired from working extra hours.”

The kids celebrate while the parents give each other a quick kiss. When Louis thought it couldn’t get any worse, the mom and dad exchange three words.

"I love you."

The mum finally leaves with the kids and the dad walks the other way, completely at peace with himself. More people pass by in groups or in duos, and they don’t notice, not one single person, that Louis Tomlinson just wants to disappear. He clutches the fabric of his shirt and pulls at it.

No no no, he repeats to himself. Don’t you dare. Don’t you dare think of him.

And of course, Louis thinks of Stan. Louis misses him so fucking much. He misses the way his lips tasted. Louis misses the way Stan’s arms made Louis feel. Most of all, Louis just misses having Stan by his side.

Louis has trouble breathing. His breaths comes in short and quick. He feels queasy. Memories of Stan flash by in fast snippets, but Louis can see all of them like it’s in slow motion. His heart becomes scattered around his feet.

Breathe, Louis, remember to breathe. Louis takes a breath but can’t feel any air going in his lungs. Louis feels tears prickling in the back of his eyes.Breathe, Louis, fucking breathe. Remember to fucking breathe, Louis tells himself, trying to blink the tears out of his eyes as fast as he can.

After taking in many deep breaths and blinking more times than an average person does, Louis can finally see straight. He checks the time and wonders why Darcy is taking so long. If she was taking a shit, she would’ve told Louis.

Louis quickly walks into the lady’s room.

"Darcy? Darcy, are you in here?" Louis asks, checking under the stalls.

The only people in the room were a lady fixing her baby’s diaper. She gives him a questioned look.

"Have you seen a girl at the age of 6? She has brown hair and she’s wearing aTeletubbies t-shirt.” Louis asks.

The questioned look unravels on her face and is replaced with worry and wonder. She shakes her head. “Doesn’t ring a bell.”

Louis starts walking out the door. “Ok. Thank you.”

Louis walks down, aisle after aisle, looking for his daughter. “Darcy? Darcy?” Louis asks every time he sees a girl with a familiar head of brown hair, but not quite the shade he’s looking for.

His heart hammers in his chest. Dammit. It’s his fault for having a breakdown and losing Darcy. It’s his fault he couldn’t stop thinking about Stan and not seeing his own daughter out the restroom door. It’s his fault he couldn’t put his feelings behind just for one day. He couldn’t even settle his feelings in a closet for thirty minutes at the grocery store!

Louis quickly scans the aisle of laundry detergent when he hears a familiar giggle, followed by a deep one quickly after. He than hears many soft thumps coming behind him. He takes three steps back and sees Darcy and a man, about 25, with the craziest curls Louis has ever seen in his life.

Darcy and the man are surrounded by toilet paper, some of them rolled out of their plastic bags. Darcy is smiling and so is the man. Louis notices a dimple appearing on his cheek.

But Louis doesn’t care. All Louis cares about is his daughter. His daughter is safe and that’s all that matters.

"Darcy!" Louis calls out, running to his daughter.

Darcy runs full speed and jumps,her legs around Louis’ waist. “Daddy!” She calls.

Louis can feel the happy tears spilled on his cheeks. “I thought I lost you.” Louis places his daughter on her feet and checks for any injuries, scars, and bruises. “Are you hurt?”

Darcy giggles. “No. But I think Harry is.”

Louis frowns in confusion. Harry? Who the hell is Harry? Louis opens his mouth to ask when he hears a cackling of a walkie-talkie.

"Clean up on aisle 17. I repeat, clean up on aisle 17." Louis turns around to see a blonde, Irish lad in a red polo and khakis.

"Hey uh," Louis reads the name tag. "Niall. Sorry about the mess, mate. Won’t happen again."

"Yeah, I reckon it won’t happen again. You and that curly lad better not let it happen again." Niall says, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, of course." Louis says.

As they all wait for more people to help with cleanup, Louis tells his story, saying he was ‘thinking about what to make for dinner’, replacing the actual story of breaking down. After, Darcy tells her side of the story.

Apparently, she went out the bathroom and looked for Louis. She was walking down, aisle after aisle, and started to get scared. She started to cry and that’s when the curly mess came(Louis learned that his name is Harry). Harry asked her where her parents were and she didn’t know. She started crying harder and Harry offered to help her find her father. The more they took the time to find Louis, the more Harry took his time to try and make Darcy smile. It almost worked, but her laugh came out a whimper or her smile came out halfheartedly. That’s when Harry tripped over his boots and fell. All the toilet paper fell with him. That’s when Darcy laughed. That was also when Louis found Darcy.

Louis hugs Darcy tightly. “I’m so glad you’re safe, love. And I’m sorry for losing you. I promise it won’t happen again.”

Darcy smiles and hugs him back. “It’s ok daddy. In the end, you found me and that’s enough.”

Louis clasps onto her hand with his right and holds his left in front of him, offering a shake from Harry. Harry takes it. “Thank you, Harry, for taking care of my Darcy. I appreciate it.”

Harry smiles and Louis notices how bright his eyes are. They’re a pretty shade of emerald green. “It’s my pleasure-“

"Louis."

"Well, it’s my pleasure, Louis." Harry concludes.

***

  
After offering to help with the toilet paper clean up(and after much refusal from the workers), Louis walks back to his forgotten grocery cart. He walks forward, Harry and Darcy behind him.

"I love your name." Louis can hear Harry compliments Darcy.

"Thank you. I love your name, too. You sound like someone that should be famous." Darcy says.

Harry chuckles. “I prefer to stay in the background.”

"What’s your job, Harry? I bet you have a wonderful job, where everyone can see the famous Harry Styles." Darcy says in an exaggerated voice.

Harry laughs and Louis can feel his lips starting to form a smile. Harry has the kind of laugh that commands others to laugh with him. “My job is quite extraordinary. But nobody would see me much.”

"What do you work as?" Darcy presses.

In a smaller voice, Harry says,”A janitor.”

Darcy exclaims,”Wow! I think that’s so cool! Well, besides the smell. But you smell quite good for someone who’s a janitor. I mean, being a janitor is cool because you get to roll outside the trash and and you can dance while you mop. Do you love your job?”

Putting Harry out of his misery, Louis turns around and says,”Darcy, I see the cart just outside the bathrooms. Can you get it for daddy?”

Darcy nods with a smile and skips to the cart. Louis turns to Harry and gives him an apologetic smile. “Sorry about that. She can talk your ear off sometimes.”

Harry shrugs and smiles, with dimples and all. “It’s ok. I love her. She’s adorable.”

Louis feels a sense of pride. “I know. Our-” Louis quickly catches his mistake and says,”I mean my. I know my daughter is adorable.”

Harry just stares at Louis. Louis feels his sense of pride disappearing into despair and shame. Louis feels as if Harry can read his mind. Louis feels as if Harry can see and feel what Louis actually felt back before he found Darcy. Louis feels as if Harry knows everything that Louis is trying to hide. Louis feels as if Harry knows.

"I know." Harry says.

What do you know, Louis wants to ask.

"And it’s ok." Harry continues.

How do you know if we haven’t even exchanged more than 10 words with one another? How can you know? How can anybody know?

"And I won’t judge you."

Please stop talking, Louis pleads. Apparently, Louis’ voice is clogged up in his throat. He opens his mouth only to come out mute.

"You can tell me. I heard that ranting to a stranger is easier than to someone you actually know." Harry says, his voice deeper than usual.

Louis swallows on nothing, his Adam’s apple bobbing up and down.

"Here you go daddy." Darcy says, handing Louis the cart.

"Thank you, love." Louis clears his throat.

Darcy hops over to Harry’s side. “Hi, Harry.”

"Hello, Darcy." Harry says, eyes switching from Louis to Darcy.

By looking at how Darcy is so attached to Harry, Louis wonders if Harry will remain, somewhat, a stranger.

Before Darcy can fully occupy Harry’s attention, Louis calls out,”Hey, Harry.”

Harry turns around, concern clouding in his green eyes.

"I don’t think you’d stay a stranger for long." Louis says.

Harry smiles, crinkles showing around the corners of his eyes. Harry turns back to Darcy and the crinkles never seem to leave.

***

  
"Why won’t you stay for dinner?" Darcy asks Harry as they walk to the parking lot. "Daddy, can he stay for dinner?"

Louis feels panic rising up in his chest. No. Louis isn’t ready for any guests yet. Louis isn’t ready for guests to see the picture-covered walls that has turned into emptiness. Louis isn’t ready for the pictures to come down, and Louis isn’t ready for the questions that might be asked. Louis isn’t ready for anybody to see how his life used to be. Louis isn’t ready for anybody to see how happy he used to be.

"Well, I don’t think Harry would like burnt food." Louis says, coming up with excuses. "How about we go over to Harry’s? Is that alright with you?" Louis turns to Harry.

"Yeah, I’d love for you two to come over. Come by 7?" Harry asks.

"We’ll be there." Louis says. "At least I’ll get a break from cooking dinner."

"Don’t you mean trying to cook dinner.” Darcy says. She faces Harry. “He can’t cook to save his life.”

Harry gives Louis a smirk. “I can teach you sometime.”

Louis rolls his eyes. “Yeah right. I’m going to burn your flat down until it turns into crumbs. I’m that bad.”

Harry shakes his head and Louis notices the tiny sparkle in Harry’s eyes. Louis feels sad. The sparkle just reminds Louis of the love of his life gone and forever. The tiny sparkle of his life has come and gone. “I’ll teach you. One day, I will.”

Louis rolls his eyes again, hiding his feelings once more. “Whatever you say.” Louis says in a light tone.

***

  
"Darcy, are you sure this is the address?" Louis asks, circling around the neighborhood for the hundredth time in the last five minutes.

Darcy looks up from the paper that has directions. “Dad, you wrote out the directions. Are you sure you got the right address?”

"So much sass for a six year old." Louis says.

"Well I grew up with you as my father so it makes sense." Darcy replies.

Louis asks Darcy for the paper and she hands it to him. Louis quickly glances over the paper and stops in front of a posh looking flat. The lawn is as green as Harry’s eyes and all the blades of grass are even, not a single millimeter off. There’s a white Porsche, a red jeep, and silver Carolla in front of a closed garage door. Louis wonders how one can afford to buy three cars, nonetheless use them all.

Darcy grabs Louis’ hand and holds on. Louis squeezes her hand. Before ringing the doorbell, Louis smiles at Darcy. “You look lovely.”

Darcy wears a blue dress with a big navy colored bow around the waist. Louis knows Stan always loved seeing Darcy wear this dress. ‘It makes her look cuter’, Stan would always say. Louis wanted to see Darcy wear the dress one more time before he burns it from his memory but now, looking at Darcy in the dress and remembering how Stan loved her in it, Louis wants to fold it and put it in the back of his closet as well as his memory.

"Thank you, daddy. You don’t look too shabby yourself." Darcy compliments.

All Louis is wearing is a tuxedo and a coral blue tie to match Darcy’s dress.

"Thank you, love." Louis ruffles Darcy’s hair and she squeals.

"Dont mess up my hair." she pouts and Louis laughs. He presses the doorbell and hears a faint buzz.

Harry opens the door, also wearing a tuxedo with a deep green tie. Louis looks at Harry and notices how his eyes seemed brighter. Maybe it’s the color of his tie. Louis feels his heart dip, remembering how every color in the world made Stan’s eyes brighter. Louis than notices how attractive Harry is and immediately feels guilty. The only other person he should find attractive is Stan. Louis internally slaps himself. He shouldn’t even be thinking about Stan. Louis’ pretty sure that Stan doesn’t think about him. And they broke ties. They broke it off, whatever ‘it’ is. Love, lust, or anything and everything, whichever way you look at it, they broke it off.

"Hey." Harry says, making Louis snaps out of it. "Glad you can make it."

"Glad we made it." Louis says with a grateful smile. A smile of thanks for the dinner, yes, but mostly for taking his mind off of the one thing he never wants to think about. Correction: the one person he never wants to think about.

Harry opens the door wider. “Come on in.”

***

Harry’s house was filled with the aroma of salmon and spices. Louis and Darcy takes a seat as Harry passes them filled plates. Harry disappears into the kitchen and Louis can literally feel Darcy buzzing with excitement(or nerves).

Louis holds Darcy’s hand and Darcy dims with the buzz. “Are you okay? Do you want to get some fresh air?”

Darcy shakes her head. “I’m fine, daddy. I’m just really hungry.”

Louis frowns and jokingly says,”You were never this excited when I made dinner for you.”

Harry comes by with three glasses, two in his right hand, both a gold color, and one on his left, filled with water.

He places the the glass of water in front of Darcy and one of the gold colored glasses in front of Louis.

Harry raises his glass and says,”Bon appetite.”

Darcy and Louis raises both of theirs, too. “Bon appetite.” They say in unison.

Darcy takes a sip of water and Louis just looks at the glass in his hands. “What’s this?”

"Ginger ale." Harry answers.

Louis just stares at the glass. Louis just can’t escape Stan, can he? Ginger ale was what they always drank before Darcy came along. Ginger ale wasn’t Louis’ favorite but he drank it because of Stan. He wanted to make Stan proud.

"Do you want me to get you something different to drink?" Harry asks, sounding so far away.

Louis tries to shake his head but all he can manage is rubbing his thumb against the cool solid in his palm. If Louis drinks this, it would just be another reminder of what Louis has lost that night and is still running through his veins. It would be another reminder of what Louis will never get back.

"Louis? You alright?" Harry asks, putting a warm hand over Louis’ shoulder.

Darcy settles her hand on Louis’ knee and Louis pries his eyes off of the glass. Louis forces a smile over to Darcy and a quick glance over to Harry. “I’m okay. I’m fine. I’m just not feeling so well.”

Harry claps his hand on Louis’ other shoulder, a little too hard if you asked Louis, and says,”I think it’s because the lack of food in your system. C’mon. Eat up.”

Harry walks to the kitchen and quickly fills another glass with cold water. Harry hands it to Louis and Louis nods his thanks. All throughout dinner, Harry would tell stupid jokes and make Darcy laugh. Darcy would ask a bunch of questions for Harry and Harry would answer them, but not before glancing over to Louis, as if checking on him. As if checking to see if Louis is still in one piece. Not quite, Louis wants to tell him. Louis would join the conversation and tell a few jokes himself here and there so Harry wouldn’t need to be worried. No matter how many smiles and laughs Louis would give to Harry, Harry would frown or give Louis a weak smile back.

"Well, I’m full." Louis says, leaning back in his chair, rubbing his belly.

Darcy does the same. “Me, too.”

Harry leans back. “Me, three.”

They all stay still and stare at their empty plates. Darcy burps and Harry chuckles. “Excuse me.” Darcy quickly adds and Harry starts to laugh.

Louis can feel laughter bubbling in his own throat. He tries to keep it down, succeeding at the attempt. Darcy burps again(‘excuse me’ she announces) and Harry laughs louder, clapping his hands together. Louis snorts and tries to hide his laughter with a stifled cough.

Darcy burps again and says,”Excuse me” with a sharp pop of a hiccup.

Harry starts to burst out laughing like a maniac and Louis starts to laugh too.

"What? It’s just a-HICK!" Darcy covers her mouth. She pouts. "Stupid-HICK-ups."

Harry laughs harder and Louis can hear it reverberate inside the big flat.

Darcy bottom lip sticks out as she looks at Harry laughing. Her eyes cast downward. Her body shakes with the effort she uses to try and hold in the hiccups.

Louis shoots daggers at Harry. Maybe having dinner with a virtual stranger was a bad idea.

Harry quickly stops laughing, catching Louis’ eyes and asks him,”How about we watch a movie? I think that’ll help your mind off of the hiccups. Would you like that? Would you like to watch a movie?”

Darcy sucks on her thumb and nods. Harry stands up and says,”Louis, I hope you don’t mind but I think Darcy would like to help with the dishes. Can you please turn on the DVD player under the telly?”

Louis’ eyes turn into even smaller slits. He was about to leave with Darcy right by his side when he sees the sudden urge in Harry’s eyes. Harry wants to tell Darcy something important. Louis nods and stares at Harry’s back, wondering how he can seem so mysterious when he doesn’t seem like the kind of person to be.

Louis walks to the DVD player and waits for it to turn on. At the same time he waits, he tries to make it not obvious that he’s eavesdropping.

He only heard a few words though. “I didn’t mean to hurt you.” Says Harry, all words muffled. After Darcy replies,”It’s ok, Harry. I forgive you.”

Harry’s deep voice is inaudible after that but Louis hears one thing. “Anyways, I laughed because you’re so adorable while hiccuping.”

Harry and Darcy walks out the kitchen. Harry puts a DVD in the player and motions towards the couch. Darcy hops between Harry and Louis.

"I hope you guys like The Little Mermaid." Harry says, passing all the commercials.

"Yay! I love that movie!" Darcy says.

Harry beams. “I’m glad you do because that’s my only Disney DVD.”

Louis snorts obnoxiously. Harry smirks and the movie starts playing. Ten minutes in, Darcy starts yawning. Half an hour later, Darcy’s head starts to droop with drowsiness.

"Do you want to sleep? We can go home now, if you want." Louis whispers.

Darcy shakes her head. “No, it’s ok daddy.”

Five minutes later, Darcy has hit the hay and the only ones left to watch the movie are Louis and Harry. Louis isn’t paying much attention to the movie. He’s paying more attention to the slow in-and-outs of his daughter’s breaths.

"Louis." Harry whispers.

Louis says,”Harry.”

"What happened back there? When I gave you that ginger ale?"

Louis sucks in a sharp breath. Through clenched teeth, he says, “None of your business, Harold.”

Harry quickly glances at the screen and back at Louis. “I’m sorry. I know it’s difficult. Whatever it is, you’ll make it through.”

Louis spats out,”And how do you know that? You barely know me and you act like you do. You act like you know who I am. You act like you know what my life is like but you don’t. You don’t know anything.”

Harry ponders for a second before responding,”I see right through you Louis. You’re quite easy to read.”

Louis feels as if he’s under a microscope, being observed by a nosy scientist.

"Sorry." Harry says, turning back to the movie.

A few minutes later, Louis feels guilty. He sighs. “No. I’m sorry. It’s just I’m going through some stuff and it’s difficult to handle.” It’s especially difficult to handle when the person he wants to be comforted by isn’t there to do that. The only person he has to comfort is himself. The problem is he doesn’t know how to do that.

"I understand." Darcy starts to stir awake and Harry quickly adds with a wisp of a whisper,"You can tell me. Remember, I won’t judge you."

Darcy rubs her eyes and stretches. Louis looks into Harry’s eyes, the color on the screen illuminating on his slender face. “Maybe one day. Just not today.”

The movie ends and the credits begin to roll.

***

  
Darcy wants to go to the mall and shop the upcoming weekend.

"Yes! Of course we can!" Louis says happily.

"Can we bring Harry, too?" Darcy asks, putting on a puppy-dog face.

"Darcy, love, are you getting infatuated with Harry?" Louis asks.

Darcy blushes. “No.”

Louis cocks his head to the side. “Are you sure?”

Darcy flushes into a deeper red. “No.”

Louis hugs her and rests his chin on her head. “Yes, he can come with us.”

***

  
"Ready? One, two, three!" Louis says, holding onto Darcy’s wrist and lifting her up. Louis looks at Harry and sees him doing the same only on the left side of Darcy.

Darcy lifts off of her feet for a few seconds and Harry and Louis lightly drops her down.

"Again! Again!" Darcy says while jumping up and down.

Louis and Harry laughs. They continue lifting and placing Darcy back on the ground, over and over, laughing nonstop, cheeks hurting, stomachs sore.

The indoor playground take place in the middle of the mall and Darcy sees it. She wildly points at it and asks,”Can I play on the playground? Please please please?”

"Yes, of course. Go crazy." Louis says.

Darcy tugs on both of the boys’ hands and sprints off. Darcy runs up and down sets of stairs to get to the slide. She squeals with excitement.

Harry smiles. “Darcy is such a wonderful kid.”

Louis grins. “She is.”

They sit there, letting the noise from other adults and children surround them. Louis opens his mouth and asks,”You know I think Darcy has a crush on you.”

Harry raises his eyebrows. “Really? And what makes you say that?”

Louis shrugs. “She only wanted to go to the mall just to invite you. And she always ask you a bunch of questions. And she never seem to want to leave your side.”

Harry stays quiet, letting the information sink in. “Well, I don’t want to leave her side, either.” Harry looks at Louis and gives him an anticipating look. Louis was about to ask what he meant by that when he notices someone at the other end of the mall.

Stan walks with another man. The man Louis caught with Stan. The man is someone Louis only saw once, someone he doesn’t know very well but absolutely hates with all his might. The man that has stolen Louis’ one and only.

Louis feels his heart stop. Louis clamps his mouth shut and clenches his jaw. His palms start to become wet and all Louis can feel is humiliation and shame. Louis wants to leave and disappear.  Louis wants to go away, as far as he can from Stan, but he stays in his seat, paralyzed by his fear.

Louis can’t stop looking at them. They seem so happy. What did that man have to make Stan so happy? Didn’t Louis ever make Stan feel that way? Has Louis ever made Stan feel as happy as Stan did to Louis?

"Hey, you okay?" Harry asks, noticing how Louis suddenly froze. Harry follows Louis’ gaze and mutters,"Oh." Harry’s eyes darts back and forth, putting part of the puzzle pieces together. "Oh," he kept on muttering.  
Louis feels his bottom lip trembling.

Harry quickly gets to his feet and walks to the playground, making him look like a the giant in a land of midgets. “Darcy? Darcy?” Harry calls.

Don’t look over here, don’t come over here, please leave me out of my misery,Louis pleads.

Apparently, Louis has no such luck because Stan has spotted him and it feels like the life got sucked out of Louis. Stan’s face fell just as quickly as it lifted. Louis couldn’t keep his eyes off of him, no matter how hard he tried. Stan stared back, stunned as well, but recovered much faster than Louis could ever possibly do. Stan waved with a weak smile. Was the guilt eating him alive? Louis hoped so.

Surprisingly, Louis still has the energy to do something other than gape. He weakly lifts his hand in the air and waves. Stan turns to his boyfriend and nods to Louis’ direction. They look at Louis and start to walk over. Louis can hear his heartbeat through his ears.

"Hi." Harry says, appearing with Darcy. "Let’s go."

"Wait wait wait." Louis says, putting a hand on Harry’s shoulder. "Bloody hell, Harry. Bloody hell. Bloody hell bloody hell I am in bloody hell."

"Wait, what? What happened?" Harry asks urgently. Darcy holds onto Harry’s leg, sucking on her thumb.

Louis leans in and quickly whispers,”He’s coming. And I don’t know what to do or what to say. Harry, I’m not ready to face him alone.”

"You won’t face him alone. You have me." Harry says.

Before Louis can respond(or do something embarrassing like cry and scream or throw a tantrum), he hears the familiar voice. The voice he thought would be the first thing he hears when he wakes up and the last thing when he falls asleep. “Hello, Louis. Funny seeing you here.” Louis turns around, forced smile plastered on his face.

"Hi, Stan. It’s nice to see you." Nice isn’t the word. It’s more like ‘it sucks to see you happy with someone else so please leave me the fuck alone.’ Louis’ fingers start to twitch.

"Hi, Darcy. How are you doing?" Stan asks, bending down so he can face her.

Darcy shies away but says,”I’m okay.”

"Good." Stan says with a smile. The smile quite doesn’t reaches his eyes when he faces Harry. "And you are?"

"I’m Harry." Harry says, putting out his hand for Stan to shake. Stan takes it with some precaution.

"And you’ve already met my boyfriend, Ed." Stan says, pulling Ed closer by the waist. Louis can feel his throat contracting, making it practically impossible to breathe. Stan squint his eyes at Harry. "What’re you?"

Louis can feel his life breaking falling apart. First, Stan comes in with his stupid boyfriend. Second, Louis can’t even talk properly. Third, Louis doesn’t even know what Harry is, either. A babysitter? A stranger? A comrade?

"I’m Louis’ friend. I help him babysit Darcy every now and then." Harry says with an easy smile.

Stan nods with a blank face. Ed whispers something in Stan’s ear and Louis clenches his palm into a tight fist.

Stan claps his hands together and he smiles. “It was nice seeing you again. Darcy.” He turns to Harry, his smile dimming. “Harry.” Stan faces Louis with a small closed-lipped smile, and Louis feels as if the spotlight is on him. “It was quite nice seeing you.”

Louis forces a bigger smile than he had on before, but it felt just as fake. “Same goes for you, Stan.”

Stan. The name sounds, feels, and tastes so foreign in his mouth, on his lips, in his voice.

Stan just stands there for a second, as if waiting for his cue to go. Louis notices Stan’s hand lifting an inch but shooting back down. Stan takes a step back and Louis stands still. Stan turns around and walks away, leaving Louis in the dust, yet again.

"Louis, let’s go." Harry places a hand on Louis shoulder an steers him out the mall door.

Louis isn’t sure if what happened actually happened. He isn’t sure if what he saw was real. He isn’t sure of anything anymore.

Louis doesn’t remember going to the parking lot. Louis doesn’t remember going in the passenger seat and putting on his seatbelt. Louis doesn’t remember the ride home. Louis is too stunned to remember much of anything.

Harry unlocks the door and Louis enters, still in his stunned daze, walking with no destination like a zombie.

"Daddy?" Darcy asks cautiously, looking at her father under her eyelashes as if afraid of looking at the train wreck in front of her.

"I’m ok." Louis says, his voice sounding like its underwater.

Darcy purses her lips. She clenches her tiny hands in fists and nods once.

"Why won’t you go up your room? Once in feeling better, I’ll go upstairs." Louis suggests.

Darcy pouts but nods stiffly. She runs up the stairs and total silence follows after.

Harry enters the living room and says,”I’m going to see if Darcy’s ok. I’ll come back. Don’t move.”

Harry leaves with rustling movements and Louis just sits and thinking he wouldn’t be able to move if he tried.

Louis hears muffled voices and vibrations coming around the house and he strains to hear what Darcy and Harry are saying. He can’t hear a single word. The voices stop and Louis hears that usual rustling that belongs to none other than Harry.

Harry makes an appearance, running a hand through his curly hair. He takes a seat next to Louis on the couch, not too close, but close enough for Louis to feel a little bit of body heat coming off of Harry. Louis feels like squirming away. The only body heat he wants to feel is Stan’s. He wants to sit on the couch with Stan. He wants to do everything with Stan.

"Hi." Harry starts.

Monotone, Louis says,”Hi.” His voice cracks in that one syllable, in that two lettered word.

"So I’m guessing he’s the problem." Harry says, not really accusing but not questioning, either.

Louis bites his lip.

"How long have you two been off?" Harry presses, his arm slung over the side of the couch.

Louis shrugs and Harry sighs.

"I think we would communicate better if you actually talked in sentences." Harry says quietly.

"You are not my therapist." Louis mumbles.

"Maybe if you stopped avoiding something that has been right in front of you, all of this angst wouldn’t happen."

Louis throws his hands up in the air and erupts, spilling what’s been obvious on the surface but difficult to dig out. “What do you want me to say, Harry? That I’ve known Stan all my life, that I fell for him since day one. That Stan was my first, my one and only. That I thought I was his one and only, too. That I thought he loved me as much as I loved him. That I thought he would stay with me forever only to be slapped with reality.”

Louis breathes heavily. As the words sink in, Louis groans and hides his face with his hands. “Oh god oh god I’m so stupid. I’m such a wreck. I’m a mess.”

Harry places a hand on Louis’ knee. “It’s ok. You’ll go through with it. This is just the first of many heartbreaks, and I think you know that.”

Louis shakes his head. “I thought that loving Stan, I wouldn’t have any more heartbreaks.”

Harry just licks his lips and nods, eyebrows creased. Harry takes a breath and asks,”I think we should take it slow.”

Louis looks up, confusion evident in his face.

"I mean like opening up. I think you should open up and let it out, but it’s pretty obvious that it’ll take a while." Harry gives Louis a small smile. "I’m pretty patient so I’ll wait for the day you’ll finally tell me how you feel."

Louis feels something different filling his chest. Happiness and gratitude and pride. How did Louis make such a wonderful friend? Louis starts to smile but bursts into tears instead.

Louis gasps for breath as he gulps down his snot and tears streaming down his face like a waterfall. Harry automatically wraps his arms around Louis and Louis falls into Harry’s chest.

Harry rubs circles all over Louis’ back. Louis wraps his fingers around the fabric of Harry’s shirt and pulls Harry closer. Harry rubs Louis’ back in return.

Louis wants to stop crying. Louis wants to stop feeling so weak without Stan. Louis wants to feel stronger than this. Louis doesn’t want to feel pathetic. Louis wants to be able to breathe without it hurting him. Louis doesn’t think he’d be able to move out of the never ending shit hole he seems to be stuck in.

When it finally feels like Louis has run out of liquid to flow out, he starts to hiccup.

"Are your fucking kidding me?" Louis asks to no one in particular.

Harry gets off the couch and Louis finds himself needing Harry, needing the comfort and support that has been holding on to him the whole day. Harry lightly shakes off Louis. “I’m just getting you water. I’ll be right back.”

Louis nods,s lowly sinking back to the couch. Harry comes back quickly, just as he said, just as he promised, keeping his word.

"Thank you." Louis says, quickly hiccuping after.

He reaches for the glass from Harry’s hand. Louis wraps his fingers around the glass and it slips through his fingers, the glass making the same sound and breaking on the floor just like Louis’ heart.

Louis’ heart literally stops and Harry runs to the kitchen and grabs a towel. Harry kneels on the ground and cleans up the glass and water.

"Are you ok? Are you hurt? Did any glass hit you?" Harry asks, green eyes filled with concern.

And Louis feels like the shittiest person in the world. He doesn’t deserve Harry. He doesn’t deserve to be friends with someone as nice as Harry. Louis isn’t deserving of Harry. Someone as pathetic as Louis shouldn’t be deserving of anything good.

"I’m sorry." Louis says, trying to quiet his hiccups.

"No need to be sorry, mate. We all dropped something in our lives." Harry says, voice light but Louis can hear the undertone to it. Harry is making an effort in making Louis a little happy, but Louis doesn’t deserve it. He doesn’t deserve the effort, nor does he deserve happiness.

"It’s not that." Louis says. "I am honestly so pathetic. I can’t go on. Not without him."

Louis needn’t say more. Harry places the towel and broken pieces of glass on the table in front of them. Harry holds both of Louis’ palms in his.

"Louis. You will make it through. You will make it through and I will help you through all of it. Darcy will help you through all of it. Everyone you love and everyone in your life will help you through this. You just need to make the decision if you want the help."

Louis stares at their intertwined fingers. “I want to be helped, but I don’t think I deserve it.”

Harry shakes his head furiously. “Don’t say that, Louis. You deserve the the stars and the moon. You deserve the sun and it’s galaxy. Don’t set yourself down for any less.”

Louis starts to shake his head in protest, but is silenced by Harry’s fingers, tracing the outline of Louis’ cheek. Louis closes his eyes and focuses on the tender touch.

Harry says,”Louis.”

Louis hums.

"You deserve the whole world." Harry says, his moving fingers taking on a slow stop.

Louis opens his eyes and looks into Harry’s green eyes, filled with so much honesty and clarity. Filled with so much faith.

Louis nods and closes his eyes.

"Harry." Louis slightly opens his eyes and says,"What if I take forever to open up to you?"

Looking into Harry’s honest eyes, Louis feels like he can swim inside the beautiful, green color. Harry takes a deep breath and says,”I guess I’ll wait forever.”

  
***

  
Louis wakes up in his bed, his arm losing all feeling. Louis starts to turn on his side when he something solid. A groan follows.

"Harry? What’re doing in my bed?" Louis asks.

Harry, voice raspy and still deep in sleep, says,”I just didn’t want to leave you alone.”

A squeakier voice, obviously annoyed, says,”Can you please keep it down? I’m trying to sleep.”

"Darcy didn’t want to leave you alone either." Harry says, and Louis can imagine Harry’s dimple appearing.

Louis turns to the other side and spoons Darcy. Darcy pushes herself back, trying to get closer to her father.

"Will anybody spoon me?" Harry teases.

Louis quickly responds,”No.”

Darcy giggles and Harry whines.

"Fine. I’ll cuddle myself." Harry grumbles playfully.

Louis closes his eyes and starts to feel warm instead of the usual freezing cold. It’s been a while since he felt that. It’s a good feeling. It’s something he decides he should welcome more often.

***

  
The next morning during breakfast, Harry announces that he has to work from 11 a.m. to 5 p.m.

"Can you skip work? Just for one day? Please?" Darcy pleads.

Harry shakes his head. “I’m sorry, Darcy. I only work a few times a week, and today is one of those days.”

Darcy pouts. Harry bends down and says,”Tell you what: I’ll see you right after work. We’ll go out for dinner.”

"What will I do ‘till then?" Darcy asks.

Louis perks up. “Oh, nothing. It’s a surprise.” Louis winks to Harry and Harry smiles.

Darcy’s eyes flick back and forth between the two men in the house. “Should I be scared?”

Louis breaks out into an actual genuine and real smile. “No, honey. Just excited.”

  
***

  
"Where are we going?" Darcy asks. "Can I see now?"

"Nope." Louis says, guiding Darcy as he shields her eyes with his hands. "Not yet honey. We’re almost here. Just a few more steps."

Louis takes five more steps than stops. He lets go of his daughter and waves his hands in the air. “Ta-da!”

Darcy’s eyes widen with curiosity and slinks back to its normal size, totally disappointed.

She turns around to face her dad. “Seriously, daddy? This is the best you can do?”

"What? What’s so wrong about it?"

"A playground? I’ve seen a playground before and I wouldn’t necessarily call this a ‘surprise.’

"Awwwww c’mon Darcy! This isn’t just some park. It’s a park that we arrived in the morning, and do you know what that means?"

"What?"

"It means that there won’t be anybody arriving yet."

Darcy pauses. Louis hesitates. Harry came up with the idea and Louis thought it was stupid but went along with it. Now, Louis finds it even lamer than before, especially since it seems his six year old daughter agrees.

Darcy takes two swift steps and hugs Louis. Louis hugs her back, a little at shock.

"I’m glad there won’t be anyone arriving yet. At least I get spend more time with you." Darcy says on Louis’ belly.

"So you don’t think going to the park is a stupid idea?"

"Oh, yeah I still think it’s a stupid idea. But I kind of like it, in a dorky way."

"Ok. I won’t tell Harry you think it’s stupid. It was his idea." Louis says.

Darcy nods.

Louis bends down so he can see Darcy’s eyes. He lifts his pinky and asks,”Pinky promise?”

Darcy links her pinky with his. “Pinky promise.”

Louis stands up straight and says,”Race you to the swings?”

"You’re going to lose, old man." Darcy races off.

Louis calls out,”I’m not that old, Darcy. I’m only 29!” Louis races after her.

  
***

  
Without anybody on the playground, it seemed quite big. Darcy and Louis pretended the ground was lava and hopped around on their tippy toes. They played tag and Louis would purposely lose. Darcy sat on one of the swings in the swing set and Louis pushed her.

"I’m flying, daddy! I’m flying!" Darcy would exclaim.

"Yes, you are flying, my little birdie!" Louis cries out, smiling as bright as the sun above their heads. "You’re flying so high!"

They take turns sliding down the slide.

"I think my bum would get stuck." Louis says at the top of the slide.

"Dad, I think your bum isn’t as big as your head, so you shouldn’t worry." Darcy gives Louis a thumbs up at the bottom and Louis slides down.

The sun rises higher in the sky and children and parents of all ages spread around.

Walking back to the car, a little sad but mostly satisfied, Darcy says,”I had fun, daddy.”

Louis hugs her with one arm while Darcy holds him by the waist. “I had fun too, sweetie.”

"I can’t wait ‘till dinner." Darcy mumbles.

"Why? So you can see Harry?" Louis teases and Darcy blushes.

"It’s not that." Darcy frowns.

Darcy hasn’t reacted the way Louis expected to. “Hey, I’m sorry if I offended you or hurt you in any way. I didn’t mean to tease you in a bad way.”

"It’s true daddy. I can’t wait to go to dinner because of him. I cant wait to go to dinner just so I can see him. Is it so bad?"

Louis shakes his head, knowing exactly where his daughter is getting at, thinking about his plan for dinner. “No, honey. It’s not bad at all.”

  
***

  
Louis comes home to find a note from Harry.

Meet you there by 7. Wear something nice :)   
-Harry .xx

Oh, I will, Louis thinks. Louis just hopes that certain someone he is thinking of will see him.

  
***

  
Louis enters the steak house and sniffs the air. He can smell the heat and meat from where he’s standing. Louis walks up to the manager that evening. “Table for three, please.”

"Last name?" The manager asks, staring at the screen in front of her.

"Tomlinson."

"Tomlinson, Tomlinson…."The manager mumbles under her breath. "Ah! Here’s Tomlinson! Follow me."

Louis walks down the aisle, looking left to right, searching for a certain face. The manager stops in front of a table.

"Here you go. Your waiter will come and will take your order soon." The manager slides the menu on the table.

Louis pulls out a chair for Darcy to sit on. She sits and he pushes her closer to the table. Louis takes a seat next to her and quickly scans the menu.

Louis looks up, seeing Harry in a well tailored suit. His curly hair is gelled in front so it doesn’t fall over his face. His long legs looks good in black. His shoes reflect the lights above their heads. The closer he comes, the more Louis notices Harry’s green eyes are filled with more stars than he remembers.

"Hello, Darcy. Hello, Louis." Harry greets.

Both Louis and Darcy say hello.(Although Darcy says it with more hype than Louis can ever muster)

Harry asks how their morning went and Darcy and Louis tells Harry the story of their playground adventures. After, Louis asks how work went and harry says,”Tiring, but effective.” He got paid extra today since there was a food fight and he had to clean up most of the mess. Darcy applauds Harry and he curtsies. They all take a look at their menu.

Louis looks up from his menu, hoping to see his favorite waiter, only to be disappointed with the actual results.

"Hi. I’m Craig, your waiter for the night. What would you like to order?" Craig says, holding his pen and notepad.

Harry orders a medium rare while Darcy and Louis shares a well done.

As they wait for their food to come, they chat for a bit. Louis, distracted, looks around the restaurant, looking for a man in a white and blue uniform.

Louis stares at his folded palms on his lap. He wants to give up the human hunt, but Louis still has a little hope. Louis looks up one last time and sees him. Louis feels his adrenaline rushing through his veins. Louis abruptly stand up and says,”I have to go to the loo.”

Harry says,”Ok. Just don’t take too long. Food’s almost coming.” Harry smiles so naturally as Louis gives him a struggling one.

"I will." Louis turns to Darcy and says,"Be right back."

Louis quickly enters,”Employees Only” door; the last place he’s seen Stan. Louis walks in, feeling out of place in his black tuxedo when he’s surrounded by men and women in white and blue.

Some people give him odd looks and the rest ignores him. Good, Louis thinks. He would like to stay as hidden and unseen as possible.

Louis searches and searches but he can’t find Stan. Louis stops where he’s at and rubs his temples. What is he doing? Why is he looking for Stan when he’s pretty sure Stan doesn’t want to see him? Why does Louis still search and look for him when it’s obvious Stan doesn’t need to be found?

Louis shakes his head. He just needs to find Stan. Just one more time before he can move on.

Louis builds up his courage and asks the lady that has been giving him weird looks if she’s seen Stan anywhere.

"Yeah, I think he’s in the bathroom for employees." She answers, pointing at the end of the hall.

Louis says,”Thank you.”

He walks away and he hears her ask,”Hey! You’re not an employee!” but Louis walks on anyways, ignoring her.

Louis stops in front of the men’s room. What would Louis say? Should Louis even say anything? Would Stan believe him?

Louis enters the room before he has time to turn around and change his mind. Louis immediately regrets it.

Louis immediately regrets trying. Louis immediately feels humiliated and shameful.

Louis stands by the open door, jaw dropped to the floor in disbelief. But who was Louis kidding? He was only kidding himself.

The image in front of him was horrific. Stan was sitting on the counter by the sinks, all of the water turned on to its maximum. Ed has his hands all over Stan’s waist and Stan has his hands running through Ed’s hair.

Louis is flashed back into that night. The night he found his love shattered to the ground. The night he found his happiness leaving his existence. The night he found Stan cheating on Louis.

Louis made a gurgling noise in the back of his throat, not sure if he has the energy to look away nonetheless leave the loo with the rest of his dignity. Stan and Ed break away from each other and Louis cringes as the sight of saliva takes place between Stan’s and Ed’s lips.

Stan and Ed look at Louis and both their eyes widen, but for different reasons. Ed’s eyes widen with shock at first, but he glares with a fiery anger. Stan’s eyes stay widened, filled with guilt, shock, disbelief, and something that looks like shame.

Louis’ bottom lip starts to tremble. He bites it so he’ll look a little stronger than he feels.

"Louis!" Harry enters, a little breathless. "Your steak is getting cold. And what’re you doing here? This is for employees only."

"I can ask you the same thing." Ed asks, arms crossed in front of his chest.

If Louis was being honest, Louis wanted to die of embarrassment. He feels like a lost puppy, looking for his owner only to find his owner with a different dog, only to find the dog fed with more love than Louis has ever been fed.

But Louis doesn’t want to be honest. Louis wants to lie so all of this can go away. Louis wants to lie about his feelings and lie that he’s doing fine and lie about getting over Stan.

"Oh." Harry says, finally noticing Stan and Ed, and eyeing their messy sex hair and puffy lips.

"It doesn’t matter." Louis says, walking out the door before the tears brimmed in his eyes.

"Louis!" Calls Stan and Harry, but Harry was the one who followed Louis.

"It doesn’t matter. It doesn’t matter. It doesn’t matter. Oh my fucking God Louis stop crying like a baby." Louis mutters to himself, eyes cast downward to his shoes.

"Louis!" Harry yells, voice coming closer.

Louis whips around, suddenly furious. “What?!”

Harry comes into earshot and his green eyes aren’t as warm as Louis would’ve liked it to be. Louis immediately feels emotionally drained and Harry’s eyes turn softer. “We’ll talk about this later.” He says softly. Harry takes Louis’ hand and leads him out of the kitchen and back to their table.

All throughout dinner, Darcy and Harry exchange worried looks. Harry would throw cautious looks to Louis and Darcy would give Louis a small smile. And throughout all of the carefulness Harry and Darcy seemed to put together, Louis made sure he got his act together that evening.

  
***

The ride home was quiet. Darcy was sleeping in the backseat and Louis drove the car on the highway. Harry tailed after him.

Louis went back to the conversation they had after eating dinner.

"We need to talk." Harry said.

"There’s nothing to talk about." Louis denies.

Harry scoffs. “Are you sure? I’m now wondering why we are at a steakhouse that your ex worked at, and you were the one who chose to eat there. You disappeared and I found you with Stan and Ed in the same room. Are you sure there’s nothing to talk about?”

Louis shields his eyes with his hair. “Positive.”

Harry chuckles sarcastically. “I’ll stay the night.” He insisted.

And that’s how they ended up here, in Louis’ flat at night, alone in the living room. Again.

"I know it’s difficult to talk about." Harry starts.

Louis snorts. “How about it’s difficult to even live and think about?”

Harry frowns. “You say that you wanted to get over him and I know that takes some time but it doesn’t look like you want to get over him.”

Louis says,”I just needed to see him one more time. Just one more time before I can actually move on.” He pauses. “And seeing Stan kiss Ed…..it reminds me of that night when I found out he cheated on me…..” Louis feels tears prickling in the back of his eyes. He places his fist on his eyes to stop it from filling. “Goddammit, I can’t say it. I can’t relive that memory again.”

Harry takes Louis’ arms in his hands and pries it off louis’ eyes. “Hey hey hey, Louis, it’s ok.”

"I’m going to talk about it." Louis concludes. Harry’s eyebrows raise. "You taught me to not keep things in. That it’s ok to let it out, and I’m trying." He takes a breath. "I was offered an internship in Doncaster. I was scheduled to stay there for two weeks. I came back to Cheshire two days earlier than planned and I went in my bedroom to find Stan with Ed. Half naked. Making the loudest noises I have ever heard in my entire life."

Harry chuckles but it quickly dies. “Did Darcy know? Was she home at the time?”

Louis nods. “She was only four at the time, so she doesn’t remember Stan much.” Louis shrugs. “I asked Stan how long they have been together. He said,’two years.’ Two years. Two fucking years they have been together and I just caught them now.” Louis laughs bitterly. “And than I said,’what about us? Did our seven year of marriage mean nothing to you?’ He answered,’it just wasn’t interesting.’ I don’t know what ‘it’ meant but I screamed like hell. I told him that I hate him, that I can’t look at him anymore. I told him to pack his bags an leave and never come back. I didn’t think he’d actually do it. I wanted him to beg for forgiveness. I wanted him to want me like I wanted him. He just left without a word.”

Harry slowly pipes up. “And now you’re here.”

Louis nods once. “Still stuck in this shithole.”

Harry shifts his weight on the couch. Louis senses a different sort if vibe coming off of Harry. 

"Two years later, you’re still stuck. Two years later, you still love him. Two years later, you still can’t get over him." Harry summarizes.

Louis throws his hands up in the air. “Wow, Harry. That makes me feel so much better about my never ending situation.”

"I know he’s your first love, but haven’t you seen that he’s moved on?" Harry asks. "Can’t you see he’s happy?"

Louis groans. “Yes, Harry, I see it. I see all of it.”

"Than maybe you should be a little more open minded about moving on yourself. You’ve been stuck for two years and I can barely handle you being stuck for two days."

Louis closes his eyes and sighs. “It’s so difficult.”

"Well, it isn’t supposed to be easy. Nothing in life is supposed to be easy. You, of all people, should know that." Harry says.

Louis sighs again. “It takes time. But you know even if I move on, I won’t be able to get over him completely. He’s my first love, and you know what people say about first loves.”

Harry nods. “But you also know what people say about your last love.”

Louis feels a little bit of weight lifting off of his shoulders and something lighter replacing it. Something called hope. Louis lacks of it, but he hopes he’ll start gaining more of it through time.

  
***

  
A month later, Louis finds getting over Stan isn’t easy, but not thinking about him for Harry as a distraction almost everyday is enough.

Harry kept Louis busy. Going to amusement parks, movie theaters, playing dress up with Darcy, and staying home watching movies or playing board games.

Louis and Harry drops off Darcy to school in a Wednesday.

"Have fun sweetie!" Louis says before he lets Darcy’s hand go. Louis goes on one knee and sloppily kisses Darcy and Darcy sloppily kisses back. Darcy gives Louis a big hug.

"Bye daddy. See you later." Darcy turns to the car behind Louis. She waves. "Bye Harry!"

Harry waves also, smiling brightly through the car window. “Bye bye, Darcy! See you after school!”

Darcy skips to the front entrance of the school and enters the building.

Louis stands up and walks to the car. He sits down in the passenger seat. Louis reaches for his side pocket and wraps his fingers around a wrinkly paper.

"Time for grocery shopping." Louis says.

Harry turns on the engine and gives Louis a smirk. “Can’t wait.”

  
***

  
Louis holds up a sack of flour and rubs it under Harry’s nose. “Dude, how can you choose gluten flour?”

Harry frowns. “Well, at least it’s better than what you chose.” Harry looks at the label. “Organic flour.” Harry crinkles his nose in a way Louis can’t help but adore. “Ew. What is this organic I hear of?”

Louis chuckles. “Excuse you, curly, but organic is something that is much healthier than your so-called gluten flour.”

Harry’s circular dimple turns into a crescent shape. “How about we take both flour and than we’ll see who makes the better cupcakes for Darcy?”

Louis raises his eyebrows. “You’ve got a deal, Harold.”

Harry holds out his hand, and Louis notices for the billionth time how long his fingers are. Louis takes Harry’s hand and gives it a firm shake.

  
***

  
Louis knew once he left the grocery store, he was going to be in trouble. He knows how to cook. He’s just total shit at it. (Actually, Louis knows how to cook the basics like eggs, fried rice, etc. But cupcakes?)

Louis would’ve turned down the challenge once Harry requested it, but Louis never backs out of a challenge, and he isn’t going to start anytime soon.

Louis and Harry walks down the hallway that connects to the kitchen. They drop down their grocery bags on the counter and Harry turns to Louis, hand on his hip.

"I hope you’re ready to be defeated." Harry says, eyes twinkling with amusement.

Louis laughs, hoping it covers the fact that he already knows that he’ll be defeated due to his lack of cooking skills. “Don’t count on it.”

Louis feels the anxiety creeping up to his chest as he and Harry take out the ingredients and cooking utensils.

"Harry." Louis starts off, cautious.

Harry hears the nervousness in Louis’ voice and furrows his brow just a bit. “Yeah, Lou?”

"Do you happen to know how to make cupcakes by any chance?"

Harry bursts out laughing, but not in a mean way. Harry never laughs to be mean. “You don’t know how to bake cupcakes?”

Louis nibbles on his sleeve and shakes his head. Harry chuckles.

"I’ll show you." Harry says.

"Does that mean our cupcake contest is off?" Louis asks, looking at Harry under his eyelashes.

"Of course not! I’m going to beat you at something."

Louis laughs, remembering all those times they played board games and and dance games. Louis won all the time(except when he lost on purpose for Darcy’s sake). “You won’t be saying that when I cram my yummy cupcakes up your ass.”

"And when you do that, don’t forget to add the frosting."

"And the sprinkles. Always add sprinkles."

Harry bursts out laughing and Louis adds,”All this talk about cupcakes is making me want to eat them instead of making them.”

"Then lets get to it,"Harry says, eyes still shining.

After preheating the oven, Harry teaches Louis how to hold a whisk.

"Like this?" Louis asks, holding the handle in an odd angle.

Harry shakes his head. “Not exactly.” Harry walks over to Louis and he places Louis’ palm and fingers in the correct places. Harry lifts his hand off of Louis’ and Louis feels himself whisks away.

Louis puts his hand in the bowl of flour and flicks it on Harry’s face. Harry freezes in his tracks, whisk frozen in his hand. Harry gives Louis a death glare that is as menacing as a bunny.

"Oops." Louis says innocently, licking his finger.

"Oops? Just oops?" Harry asks. Harry places his fingers in his bowl of egg yolk and quickly flicks it into Louis’ face.

Louis lifts up his whisk and says,”We shall battle to the death!”

Louis reaches in the bowl of flour and throws a handful at Harry chest. Harry dumps his bowl if egg yolk on Louis’ head. Louis stands there with his jaw dropped to the ground, the sliminess seeping onto his skin and soaking his shirt.

Louis removes the bowl off from his head. “It’s so on.”

Harry grabs his bag of gluten flour and he throws the remaining bits of it to Louis but Louis dodges most of it. Louis reaches for the can of whipped cream and creams Harry’s head.

Harry roars with laughter and runs his hands through his hair. He gathers the whipped cream onto Louis’ face.

Louis turns around to the kitchen counter and reaches for the tiny can of sprinkles. Harry runs after Louis and wraps his arms around Louis’ waist.

"You can’t take me alive!" Louis screams.

"Oh, yes I can!" Harry recalls.

Louis kicks and kicks and Harry finally lets go. Louis runs to the other end of the kitchen, where his last remaining food weapon lay. Louis can hear Harry’s heavy breaths and footsteps quickly following him.

Louis feels the cool surface of the container when he feels Harry right behind him. Louis turns around, sprinkles in his hand, ready to dump it in Harry’s shirt, when Harry seems to tower over.

Louis knows that Harry was human, but he was never close enough to know the heat and the breaths were real. Louis knows that Harry was real, but he was never really there to have his eyes open at this position, or even this close.

Now, having Harry immensely close is enough to wake Louis out of his sleep.

Harry doesn’t break eye contact with Louis. Louis doesn’t want to be the first to break it. Louis can feel his heart beating harder and faster each second that passes by. He can feel his breath hitch when Harry suddenly moves. Louis frowns as the disappointment sets in. Harry walked away and checked on the oven.

"I think we should bake cupcakes another time." Harry says, his voice raspy.

Something tightens in Louis’ chest, tightening all the way to his stomach. He forces a smile. “Ok. Another time.”

  
***

  
Louis picks up Darcy from school.

Darcy opens the door with a smile. “Hi, daddy. How was your day?”

"My day has been sort of crazy. Harry and I were trying to make cupcakes for you but we got off course." Louis answers.

"Cupcakes?!" Darcy pipes up. "Oh my gosh daddy I want to make cupcakes."

Louis laughs. “We were having a contest on who made the best cupcake but I didn’t know how to make it. I still don’t. But when I do know how to make ‘em, I promise you’ll be there, learning right next to me.”

Darcy claps enthusiastically. “Yay! I can’t wait do that day to come!”

Louis giggles but it quickly dies when the memory of Harry towering Louis over the counter came to him. Louis can feel his chest contracting and his stomach doubling over itself. He doesn’t know if the feeling he got was intensity or something else he can’t put his finger on. He waves the thought away.

"How was your day, darling?" Louis asks Darcy.

"It was great! We were coloring and Ms.Vance said I did the best out of the whole class." Darcy says, beaming.

"Wow! I think your artwork might be prettier then any of Zayn’s artwork."

Darcy shakes her head. “Nobody can beat Zayn anything art related. He has his own art studio for a reason.”

Louis shrugs. “Will you show me your artwork?”

Darcy nods. “I’ll give it to you as a Father’s Day present.”

Louis pouts. “C’mon Darcy, you know I can’t wait that long for a present. I can barely wait eleven months for my birthday present.”

Darcy covers her mouth and giggles. “Daddy, it’s just two more months. I think you can wait a little longer.”

Louis nods and puts on a look of disappointment and says,”Fine….”

They ride in the remains of the car ride in silence. Just three more blocks until they get to their flat when Darcy says,”Daddy, what did you mean when you and Harry got off course while baking cupcakes?”

Where does Louis begin? The first thing that popped into his mind was the feelings that have bloomed like a flower. Oh Darcy, Louis imagined himself saying. You know we were having a food fight and we stopped and I was pretty sure he was going to kiss me. Louis slightly licks his bottom lip. Louis doesn’t know if he wants Harry to kiss him.

"Your dad was being a responsible adult by throwing flour on Harry’s face and Harry put a bowl if egg yolk on my head."

"Was that sarcasm I hear?"

Louis raises an eyebrow. “How else I would I use my voice if not for sarcasm?”

Darcy rolls her eyes but smiles after. “I love you, daddy.”

Louis looks in the rearview mirror and smiles. “I love you, too, darling.”

Darcy continues staring outside the window and Louis drives down one block before turning off the ignition.

  
***

  
The next morning, Louis drops off Darcy and goes to his next stop: a high school.

Louis has no interest whatsoever in high schools, but Harry works there, and Louis wants to see Harry.

Louis feels like a lost puppy when he enters the school building. He holds the lunch bag that Harry “forgot” and walks down the hallway, looking for a tall guy with the leanest body Louis has ever seen.

"May I help you?"

Louis turns around and there stands a woman in a suit, glasses, and a stiff posture. He takes her as the school principal.

"Yes. I’m just looking for Harry Styles. Do you happen to know where he is?"

The lady points at the end of the hallway. “Walk straight down, than turn to a left. That’s where I usually find him.”

Louis says,”Thank you,” and shuffles his feet.

Louis make a left, just as the principal told him, and he lifts up a hand, ready to knock on the door in front of him, but it stays frozen in the air.

C’mon, just knock. Louis tries to motivate his hand to move but it stays there, as if he got shot with a freeze ray.

"Louis?"

Louis slightly jumps at the familiar and music-like voice and turns around.

Harry stands, his eyes widened. He wears a janitors uniform, a military green, almost matching with Harry’s eyes, but not quite. He holds a paper bag, identical to Louis’.

"What’re you doing here? Shouldn’t you be at home?" Harry asks, walking closer to Louis. Louis feels his breath caught up in his throat.

"I came to give you your lunch." Louis eyes the bag in Harry’s hand. "But I’m guessing you already have it."

Harry’s eyes, that were filled with concern were soon replaced with humor. “Yeah. Since I’m on break, do you want to eat lunch with me?”

Louis nods, not trusting his voice.

Harry walks past Louis, his arm brushing against Louis’ shoulder. Louis still feels the warmth that passed between them, even as Harry unlocks the door behind him.

Louis follows Harry in the room and was immediately hit with the scent of bleach.

"You take your breaks here? In the janitor’s closet?" Louis asks in disbelief.

Harry nods. “The other staff members don’t like me very much.”

Louis’ jaw drops and his eyes widen. “But you’re Harry Styles. How can anybody not like you?”

Harry shrugs and half-smiles. “It’s not my problem. It’s theirs.”

Louis crosses his arms. “But that shouldn’t cause you to eat in a place, for more than half the year I may add, that reeks of bleach.”

Harry shrugs again. “I’m used to the smell.”

Louis observes the closet and holds out his hand in front of Harry. “C’mon. We’ll eat outside. I can’t stand to be in such a dump.”

Harry looks from Louis’ hand to his eyes. Harry takes Louis’ hand and Louis feels something like electricity passing through his veins. They step out of the closet and Harry lets go. Louis finds himself disappointed.

  
***

  
After eating their lunch, the bell rings.

Harry flicks off the crumbs in his lap and says,”Time for work.”

"May I help with anything?" Louis asks.

Harry shakes his head. He reaches for a hair that’s out of place and puts it behind Louis’ ear.

"I can do my job. You should take some time for yourself before picking up Darcy from school." Harry suggests.

Louis finds himself protesting. He wants to spend time with Harry, but he knows that Harry can get fired if he spends too much time not doing his job. Louis forms a tight lipped smile and says,”Ok. I better see you later.”

Harry’s lips curl. “How else would I end my day if I don’t see you?”

Louis feels his stomach fluttering and heart doing a million jumping jacks. He nods, happiness spilling over.

  
***

  
Louis decides to take a jog around the neighborhood. Louis stretches and ties his shoes and moves his legs in a pumping rhythm. Harry was right: Louis should take some time for himself. Louis couldn’t remember the last time he spent time alone(or the last time he took a jog).

Louis jogged about five blocks, already getting winded. Louis slows down, breathing heavy, and thinking that he should get outside more often. Louis actually likes the burning feeling instead of the usual hollowness. The burning in his chest starts to hurt so Louis walks.

Louis speed walks with both hands on his hips. Louis looks around and notices how damp the streets are. The air reeks of mildew. It’s almost spring and the sunlight is barely peeking from behind the clouds. Louis reaches out for the air around him and feels the rays of heat from the sun coming off of his skin. Louis can hear the wind, making perfectly placed hair now matted. He looks at the people around him, wondering where the mother is taking her baby in her baby carriage, or what that man is frowning about, or why that kid is playing dollies by herself. Louis stops and closes his eyes ,taking his surroundings in.

Louis hasn’t felt like this in a while. He hasn’t felt this calming sense in his veins since what felt like forever. He hasn’t noticed that that feeling’s left until it came back. The feeling of calm and clarity. The feeling of calm waters and perfect skies. He hasn’t felt peaceful in a while.

Louis opens his eyes and frowns when he hears a sniffling and rounds of whimpering. He slowly takes a few steps back, following the sounds of whimpers cautiously. Louis walks behind a bush and into an alley. He notices a young girl, about the age of 16, knees bent up to her chest and crying.

He doesn’t know what he’s doing. All he knows is to comfort. Louis bends on both knees, right next to the girl, and places a hand on her knee. The girl quickly looks up, alarmed and afraid. She has a wild look on her face and Louis doesn’t want her to think he’s predator.

"Hey, it’s ok. I’m not some pedophile or anything. I just came here to comfort." Louis says softly. His voice was carried across the alley with the help of the oncoming breeze.

The girl hides part of her face with her pixie cut hair. Her face is tear streaked and pink. Louis looks at her and cocks his head to the side. How familiar that look in her brown eyes seem.

The girl sniffles. “Are you sure about that?”

Louis sits straight up and gestures to his workout clothes. “Quite sure.”

The girl sighs. “Since you’re a virtual stranger, I guess it wouldn’t matter if you gossiped about it.” The girl pauses and Louis waits for her to go on. “My boyfriend….. I caught him sucking some other girls face.”

Louis freezes. It suddenly feels like he’s been hit by a pickup truck. The girl goes on, “and it’s our two year anniversary. I thought he would be the one but…..”

The girl starts crying again and Louis opens up his arms. The girl leans in and Louis pats her head. “I hope I’m not bothering you with my sweat.”

The girl chuckles and Louis smiles. The girl leans away. “I’m reconsidering that hug of yours now.”

Louis laughs. He clears his throat as it dies down. Now he knows why the look in the girl’s eyes loo so familiar; it’s something Louis has seen in the mirror for ages. “Look, I’ve been where you’ve been. It sucks. All of this heartbreak and cheating and boyfriend stealing: it sucks and it hurts like fuck. But you know, you’ll get through it. You’re young, and there are many opportunities to fall in and out of love. The one can come when you least expect it. And when that time comes, you’ll know.”

The girl looks up and Louis can finally see her whole face. She looks down at her hands again. “I just…..I’m just afraid…..I came into this world, afraid. I always thought,’how can I go on in this world without someone helping me.’ I thought Daniel-you know, my face sucking ex-would be the one to help me with that. I guess I was wrong about that.”

Louis feels as if the tables have turned. Louis was in the girl’s position: scared, broken, lost, confused. Harry helped him see the truth, helped him see clearly. Harry has helped Louis and he had faith throughout it all. Harry has helped Louis tons more than Louis can ever repay. And Louis hopes he can help the girl in front of him.

"I was in the same situation you’ve been in. I caught my ex-husband in bed with this other guy. I didn’t think I could go on without him. I thought that ever since he’d been gone, I wouldn’t be able to function properly. But than came a person I consider a really great friend of mines. He helped me throughout the ending of my heartbreak and I learned that it’s all suppose to hurt and it would take awhile, but you’d get over that cheating bastard. I also learned to take some time for myself. It’s not healthy to rely everything on one other person. You have to learn to rely on yourself too."

Whenever Louis talked(or even thought about) that night of Stan and Ed, Louis felt as if all of the air has escaped his body. He felt like half of his heart has been ripped out. He wanted to bury the memory in a dark place in his mind and keep it there. Now, Louis feels relieved, a heavy weight lifting off of his shoulders. Instead of shaking away from his experiences, he learned from it and grew stronger.

The girls stares at her hands but Louis feels a different vibe coming off of her. Something close to acceptance.

"Thank you." The girl looks up an gives Louis a bitter smile. "It still hurts like fuck."

"It’s ok. You can grieve about it. It took me two years to do that part. Friendly reminder to not spend two years of your life mourning over some douche that cheated on you."

The girl giggles. “I promise.”

Louis leans back on his hands. “Good. Anyways, you can grieve as long as you remember to pick yourself back up and remember to rely on yourself, too. You are just as important as the people you love.”

The girl nods. She stands up and pats off the dust on her jeans. Louis does the same and notices the girl is a good head shorter than he is.

"Thank you for the kind words. I’ll take them to heart." The girl says.

"It’s my pleasure." Louis says.

The girl walks down the alley and Louis calls out,”Wait! I don’t think I’ve gotten a name!”

The girl turns around, eyes brimming with tears, sad but hopeful. “Emilia. And you?”

Louis puts his hands in his side pockets, the wind picking up. “Louis.”

The girl nods. The wind causes a loud rustling in Louis’ ears and he can’t hear what the girl says but he sees her walking to the end of the alley, head held high, tears streaming down her face, hands shaking.

And Louis knows she’ll be ok.

  
***

  
Louis jogs all the way to his flat and he unlocks the door. Louis enters the kitchen and grabs the refrigerator door handle. He stares in the fridge as he gulps down his water bottle. What should he eat before he showers and picks up Darcy from school?

Louis hears the door opening.

"Hello? Anyone in here?" Harry’s voice echoes throughout the mostly empty house.

"Here! I’m here!" Louis calls.

Harry’s feet pitter patters across the wooden floor. “Whatcha doing there Lou? How’s the jog?”

"The jog was very tiring but I am setting a goal for myself: to exercise more often. I need to be healthier." Louis lifts the bottle up and swallows the last of the cool water. "And I’m just really hungry right now."

Harry’s eyebrows shoot up. “I can make you something.”

Louis shakes his head and smiles sheepishly. “No, it’s ok Harry. I can make my own dinner.”

Harry raises an eyebrow. Louis adds,”OK I’ll try to make dinner.”

Harry cocks his head to the side and gives Louis a sheepish smile. “How about I take you out to dinner?”

"Are we going to bring Darcy?"

"I wasn’t planning on it. But do you want to? It’s fine if you do."

Louis opens his mouth but nothing comes out. He wants to go out alone with Harry for once. Louis wants to have Harry for one whole dinner. On the other hand, Louis doesn’t want to leave Darcy alone at home. Louis doesn’t put his trust in babysitters.

"I would love to Harry. The thing is, I just don’t have anyone to babysit her. I don’t trust babysitters so that option is out and my family lives outside of the city. I have to stay with my daughter."

Harry strokes his chin and fingers his bottom lip. Louis feels his heart pounding in his chest and a twitch in his pants.

"How about my sister? I don’t think she’d mind. She’s about to have a baby of her own and I think Darcy will just give her a taste of what it’s like with a kid." Harry suggests.

"I wouldn’t want to bother your sister."

"She wouldn’t mind. She loves kids."

Louis nods. “Fine. But if she says no-“

"She won’t. Don’t worry, Lou."

Louis stops in his tracks. “Ok.”

Harry’s lips curl at its edges. “Now go take a shower. You smell horrible.”

Louis saunters over to Harry, shaking his bum. “My smell is fantastic.”

Louis flips his hair and dramatically walks away, leaving Harry giggling in the kitchen.

Louis almost lost sight of Harry when he decides to turn around again. “Before I take a shower, may I ask you a question?”

Harry nods, biting his bottom lip. Louis finds most of the air in his lungs leaving his body. Louis’ jaw slightly drops. The tiniest things Harry does can cause Louis to feel so much. Louis moistens his lips.

"I was just wondering if you liked kids, too." Louis lamely says.

Harry nods, so sure with his answer.

"Even more than your sister?" Louis asks.

Harry smiles with a hint of pride. “Yes. I knew I wanted to have kids when I was a teenager.”

"Do you want kids now? Even as young as you are?"

Harry nods again. “Yeah, I’ve always wanted kids.” Harry repeats.

Louis turns around, his back towards the kitchen, when Harry calls for him. “Did you want kids?”

"Yes. I still want more children."

"Still? You want more kids?" Harry presses.

Louis doesn’t know why but he starts to feel embarrassed. He feels heat creeping up to his cheeks and he forces himself to say,”Yeah.”

"Even a young as you are?"

Louis turns around, face flushed. He looks into Harry’s green eyes and sees it as lovely and beautiful. His eyes are always filled with curiosity and kindness. Louis can usually read what emotions that are in his eyes but looking in them now, they’re unreadable and cloudy.

Louis’ voice comes out strained. “Even as young as I am.”

  
***

  
"Ok Darcy," Louis says that evening as he made dinner. "Harry and I are going out to dinner tonight and Harry’s sister, Gemma, is going to babysit you."

Darcy says quietly,”Ok.” She stares at her plate of fajitas.

Louis’ shocked. He thought Darcy would pick more of a fight. “Just ‘ok’?”

"Yeah." Darcy plainly says. She crosses her arms.

"Darcy are you ok?"

Darcy shrugs, obviously not ok. “I’m fine.”

Louis takes a seat next to Darcy and he gently places his hand on Darcy’s knee. “No. You’re not. Does this have something to do with Harry?”

Darcy’s shoulders tense. Louis opens his mouth to talk but the door opens with a loud bang.

"Hello! This is my sister! My pregnant sister, Gemma. My very pregnant sister, Gemma." Harry comes into the dining room, steering his very sister into a seat next to Darcy. Harry gestures to the plateful of fajitas in front of her. "We even have dinner ready for you!"

Louis hasn’t seen Harry this happy before. His eyes are sparkling even more than usual. His smile is a little bit more mad then comfortable. He even seems more jittery then usual.

Louis stands up and walks up to Harry. “Are you ok?” He whispers.

Harry looks at Louis, wide eyed, as if surprised he’s in the same room. “I’m perfect. Just nervous that’s all.”

Louis reaches his hand out for Gemma to shake and she shakes it. “Nice to meet you.”

Gemma smile politely. “Nice to meet you. You know, you’re much prettier then Harry’s described.”

Louis stands there in disbelief. “What?”

Harry hands fumbles in his pockets. “Gemma’s just joking.”

Louis notices Harry’s forehead shining with sweat and his breaths are coming out shorter and sharper with each breath he takes.

Louis automatically wraps his arms around Harry’s waist and hugging him tight. “Are you sure you’re alright?”

Harry nods.

"And this must be Darcy." Gemma says, facing Louis’ daughter. "My, aren’t you pretty."

Darcy giggles. “Thank you.” She pokes at Gemma’s big belly. “How is it possible to have a baby inside of you?”

Louis laughs. “Ok, I guess we’re going now.” He gives Darcy a quick hug. “Be a good girl for Gemma.”

"I’m already a good girl." Darcy says stubbornly, but she smiles kindly.

"Shall we?" Harry offers his arm. Louis places his hand on the crook of Harry’s arm.

"We shall." Louis concludes.

Right as Louis was about to close the door, Gemma screams,”Have fun on your little date!”

"Thank you for the kind offer, Gemma." Harry says just as Louis yells,"It’s not a date."

Louis locks the door and eyes Harry, up and down, in the setting sun. “This is a date?”

Harry seems to glowing  in the setting sun. “Do you want it to be?”

Louis honestly doesn’t know how to answer that. His throat is tightening, his voice trying to get him to say yes when his chest is churning and screaming for him to say no. Louis comes up with the answer he finds the safest. “Not just yet.”

  
***

  
"What a gentleman you are." Louis says as Harry pulls out his chair for him.

"I hope that’s a compliment." Harry says, smiling.

Louis picks up his menu and raises his eyebrows. “Since those words were aimed at you, consider it not a compliment.”

Harry places his hands on his chest and pretends to get knocked over his chair. He furrows his brows together. “I am hurt, Louis.” Harry says,his voice high pitched.

Louis hides his face behind the menu and smile to himself. Louis shakes his head, dorky smile still on his face. He places the menu down on the table and the smile still stays. Louis leans in on his arms and Harry does the same. They lean closer to each others face, as if whispering a secret to one another.

"I know I already asked this but is this a date?" Louis asks.

"I know I already asked this but do you want it to be?" Harry teases.

Louis swats his hand in the air. “I asked you first, curly head.”

Harry turns his mouth to one side and Louis’ heart flutters with fondness. “I would like to think so.”

Louis leans back in his chair, flustered and in shock. He doesn’t know how to respond, and it’s a good thing that their waiter came to get their order.

They order and after, they fall into comfortable conversations. Louis with his teasing and Harry with his charm. The waiter come with their food.

"Harry, you have excelled in the best payed dinner ever." Louis says, stuffing his face with his food.

Harry smirks. “You like the food?”

Louis puts down his fork in disbelief. “Like? How about love? I think I’m in love. I can’t stop eating. Om nom nom nom.” Louis says as he places more fish in his mouth. Louis sticks out his tongue, fish bits sticking out his tongue.

Harry smiles with a hint of disgust. Harry wrinkles his nose and says,”You are quite revolting, Louis.”

Louis bats his eyelashes. “Who? Me?”

Harry’s lips curl. “Yes, you, you disgusting person.”

Louis’ jaw drops in mock surprise. “How dare you say that about the sexiest man alive.”

Harry snorts. “Ok, you are definitely not the sexiest man alive.”

"Can’t I dream, Harold?"

Harry chuckles and his eyes dart behind Louis and his eyes dim. He quickly looks away, his smile wavering at its corners.

"What?" Louis asks, not daring to turn around.

"It’s nothing." Harry says. "Do you want to eat dessert?"

Louis shakes his head. “Don’t change the subject Harry. What is behind me?” What’s behind him that made Harry act this way?

"Nothing." Harry casually says. As far as Louis can tell, he isn’t casual at all. Louis can see Harry’s leg jiggling up and down under the table, and his fingers are holding onto his fork a little too tightly. And his pink lips that usually smiles are formed in a straight line.

Louis turns around and scans the restaurant. He was about to tell Harry that there is nothing to be freaked out about when he catches a familiar someone.

Louis curses under his breath. He can’t help but stare at Stan from afar. Stan is sharing a pinini with Ed. Stan forks down a piece of dessert and feeds Ed. They share a laugh as a few pieces dribble down Ed’s chin. Louis feels an ugly stab in his chest.

Observing Stan from afar, Louis feels as if Stan is different. Physically, he looks the same, but something’s just off or different. Maybe it’s Louis that’s the one who’s different.

Before Louis can fully understand what he’s feeling, Stan looks up and catches louis’ eyes. Louis felt a moment of panic rise in his chest and he quickly turns around, facing Harry again.

Harry’s face is tight and pale. He seems unwell.

"How about that dessert?" Louis suggests.

Harry nods and calls for a waiter. He orders an ice cream sundae. The waiter leaves and the tension rises between Harry and Louis.

Louis doesn’t know what happened. He didnt know what he did wrong. All he seems to know is show up at the same place as Stan.

"I’m sorry." Louis whispers, avoiding eye contact with Harry.

"Excuse me?" Harry leans forward, not able to hear through the loud noise surrounding them.

Louis bows his head lower, his nose almost touching the tablecloth. “I said I’m sorry.” Louis says, a little louder this time.

Harry folds his hands over one another. “What’re you sorry for?” Harry asks.

And to speak the truth, Louis doesn’t know. He doesn’t know why he feels so guilty all of a sudden. He just knows he’s sorry.

The waiter arrives with their ice cream sundae. A peeled banana on the bottom of an expensive glass bowl, placed with vanilla ice cream, whipped cream, and chocolate syrup.

"Thank you." Harry tells the waiter, the waiter gives him a grateful smile and bows before leaving.

Louis and Harry pick up their spoons and dig in. They were already full from their dinner but there was always room for dessert.

Halfway through the ice cream, Louis says,”You can have the banana.”

"You don’t like bananas?" Harry asks.

Louis shakes his head. “They’re ok. Just not my cup of tea. Do you like bananas?”

Harry nods and smiles sheepishly. “It’s a good amount of potassium.”

Louis bursts out laughing.

"Wait, what’s so funny about bananas giving potassium?" Harry asks, completely lost.

Louis laughs again. He wipes at his eyes, brimming with tears, and shakes his head.

"Oh my goodness, Louis what is so funny about bananas?" Harry asks in bewilderment.

Louis laughs again, clapping his hands together like a seal. “Hasn’t anybody ever told you to not make eye contact with someone while eating bananas?”

Harry stops midchew, eyes wide open. “Is there something bad about eating bananas while making eye contact?”

Louis smiles fondly, loving how clueless Harry can be. “No, nothing bad at all.”

Harry eyes Louis carefully and says,”Alright. You can have all the whipped cream then.”

Louis licks the cream and Harry eats the rest of the banana.

"All done?" Louis asks, pushing his chair back.

"All done." Harry throws his napkin on the table and walks to the front register to pay.

Louis waits by the front door, a cool breeze flying through. Louis shivers.

"Louis."

Louis freezes, feeling cold all over the place. He feels the coldest in his heart.

Louis slowly turns around.

"Stan. Nice to see you. Again." Louis says through clenched teeth.

Stan rubs the back of his neck. “Yeah, yeah it’s nice seeing you too.”

They stand there, awkward and hesitant, and Louis is tired of those two feelings. He sighs and crosses his arms. “What do you want Stan?”

"Huh?"

"You came, and I answered. You came for a reason right?"

Stan stammers. “Uh yeah I guess.”

"What is it than?"

Stan runs his hands through his hair. “I just wanted to talk to you.”

Louis tenses, his heart jamming against his chest so hard that it vibrates through his ribcage. His tongue seems so heavy. “What is there to talk about?”

Louis hears shuffling behind him and gladly turns around. He sees Harry walking in their direction, wallet in his hand. Louis’ beaming smile quickly turns down as he looks at Harry’s grim expression.

"Harry." Louis says, a little breathless and a lot grateful.

Harry stands next to Louis, a little protectively if you asked him, but Louis doesn’t mind. Louis holds onto Harry’s arm tightly.

"Well, Stan, it was nice seeing you but I must go." Louis says. Louis holds onto Harry’s arm tighter.

Stan nods, as if expecting Louis to leave so soon. “Yeah. See you later.”

"See you."

***

Harry drives the car, one hand in the wheel and the other resting on his lap. Louis wonders what Harry’s hand would feel like in his.

"I can’t believe it." Louis starts out of the blue.

Harry frowns deeper. Louis makes a mental note of how Harry seems to be a bit cranky after the dinner. “What can’t you believe?”

"You take me out on the best dinner and then Stan had to come. How is it that I always seem to run into Stan in the most random places?"

Harry shrugs. Louis eyes him from the passenger seat. Harry sets off a very dangerous vibe right now. Louis stares out the window, hoping it’ll wave off soon.

Apparently not. Harry swerves to the side of the highway, turns off the engine, and cuts the music.

"Harry, this is my favorite song." Louis jokes, hoping it’ll make the look in Harry’s eyes brighten a little. Louis hopes his eyes will sparkle at least a little.

"You still care for him don’t you?"

Louis laughs. “What?” Louis continues laughing even though it isn’t at all funny. “C’mon Harry, laugh.”

"I can see that you still care for him."

"What are you talking about?" Louis asks.

"I mean," Harry stops suddenly. "It doesn’t matter."

Harry starts to turn on the ignition but Louis refuses. He doesn’t want to leave until he understands what Harry is talking about, until he understands what Harry means.

"Harry, we are not moving an inch until you continue that fucking sentence." Louis says in a stern voice.

"It doesn’t matter." Harry repeats, his eyes glassy. How did the person Louis got so close to seem so far away?

"It matters, Harry! It matters because this is about him! It matter because this is about Stan! Isn’t it?"

Harry stays silent, his jaw jutting out.

"It matters, Harry. It’s not only about Stan, but this about you. You’re acting angry and I’m just so fucking confused. Why are you angry? If you’re angry at me, tell me! I’d rather have you yell at me for all the things I’ve done wrong then to have you be silenced by your own frustrations."

Harry sighs. He doesn’t say anything so Louis takes the chance to speak once more.

"Can you say something before I go out of my fucking mind?" Louis grumbles angrily. He clenches his fists and feels tears stinging in the back of his eyes. He doesn’t want to lose another person he loves.

Harry chuckles darkly. Louis looks over at him in bewilderment. How can he be chuckling at a time like this?

"You’re so ridiculous sometimes, Lou." Harry rubs his forehead and a small smile appears on his lips.

Louis releases his tight fist. Still pissed, he spats out,”So I’ve heard.”

Harry sighs again. This time, he actually talks to Louis instead of shutting his trap. “I love you, Louis. And I don’t know if you feel the same. I don’t know if you’ll ever feel the same.”

Louis’ feels sweaty all over his body. He doesn’t know how to respond. He doesn’t know what to think or feel or react. He just knows that he is in utter and plain shock.

"As I helped you get over Stan-well I assume you’re getting over him-I didn’t think I would have to pay the price. I didn’t think there would be a price. I just thought I can help you and that’s that. I would’ve never thought that I would fall in love at the progress."

"Harry, you have to understand something first." Louis looks deep into Harry’s eyes and Harry’s eyes are determined and prepared. "I am getting over him. I don’t know if I’ll ever be fully over him, but it’s in progress. You helped me. And what you thought back at the restaurant was just paranoia talking. I don’t think I can go back to him. Not because Stan wouldn’t let me, but because I wouldn’t let me. You’ve taught me a valuable life lesson and I’m honestly so grateful for that."

Harry slightly frowns. Louis wants to rub Harry’s eyebrows so he can stop making that pouty face(even if its absolutely adorable). “And what life lesson is that?”

"That I can stand on my own two feet."

They stare at the empty space in front of them, deep in their own thoughts. Louis’ eyes start to feel heavy when Harry whispers,”I’m in love with you.”

It felt too sudden for Louis. He wanted to take his time. Louis turns to look at Harry once more before he goes to sleep. “I love you, Harry.” He places his hand over Harry’s and takes a breath. “These things are never easy to say, but I want to take things slow.” Louis squeezes Harry’s hand and Harry squeezes back. “Just don’t forget that I love you.”

Harry leans over and gives Louis a kiss on the cheek. “It’s ok. We can take it as slow as you want.”

Louis dozes off and is half-asleep when he hears Harry saying,”and I won’t forget. I won’t ever forget that you love me.”

Louis isn’t sure if what he heard was a dream.

  
***

  
Louis wakes up on a cloud. Louis can barely open his eyes, but he tries through the grogginess. He rubs his eyes and realizes not on a cloud but on a bed.

Louis looks at the clock on his bedside drawer. 4:56 a.m. He turns over and hits something solid. Louis hears a groan and he chuckles.

"Sorry to wake you, curly." Even in the dark, Louis can make out the outlines of Harry’s curls. "Just going to use the loo."

Harry grumbles once more and says,”It’s ok. I like waking up next to you.”

Louis doesn’t want to ruin the moment by speaking, so he just sits up and plays with Harry’s hair until he hears the familiar and comforting sounds of his snores.

Louis gets off the bed and walks to the bathroom. He turns on the light and it immediately blinds him. Louis’ eyes finally adjust to the lighting and he turns on the sink. He cups a handful of water and splashes it on his face. Feeling refreshed, Louis wipes his face with a towel.

Louis reenters his room, checking his phone. The screen lights up every few seconds, telling him there’s a missed call.

Louis stares at the screen and clicks the little telephone icon.

"Louis."

One voice and Louis feels as if his lungs have collapsed. One voice and Louis crumbles to pieces. One voice and Louis feels like he is having an out-of-body experience.

"I don’t think I can do this anymore. I don’t know if I can." The message continues on. "I don’t know…..I just know that I need you and I need to know that you need me too. I love you so damn much and I need to know if you love me, too."

Stan’s words are slurred.  _He was drunk when he sent this message,_  Louis thought.

The message ends and Louis just stares at his phone for a second, his chest tightening, making it feel impossible to think clearly. He clicks the ‘back’ button and checks when Stan sent that message. 1:24 a.m. A few minutes after Harry and Louis drove off. A few minutes after talking to Stan.

Sometimes Louis does things impulsively. He doesn’t know why or when he does these things until its too late. And this is just another one if those impulsive moments.

Louis grabs his keys and his coat. He runs down the stairs an opens the door. He drives and drives until he reaches a neighborhood he doesn’t find at all welcoming, and yet he enters deeper.

He now stands in front of Stan’s house. Louis holds his phone in the palm of his hand, dialing Stan’s number. It automatically went to voicemail.

"Hey, Stan, it’s Louis. I know this is quite odd but I think you’ve drunk dialed me. It brought me back to that time, after dinner at the restaurant, when you wanted to talk about ‘us’. Call me when you’re at least sober." Louis hangs up and waits.

  
***

  
Louis wakes up in his car to the sound of  his phone vibrating. He picks up his phone and answers without looking at caller ID.

"Are you sober yet?" Louis asks.

"Louis? Where the hell are you?"

 _Oh,_  Louis thought. Wrong person.

"Oops. Hi, Harry. Look I’m doing something important."

"Can you at least tell me what’s so important that you had to leave on the middle of the night? Darcy his been worried sick."

Louis bites his lip. He can hear the worry in Harry’s voice.

"I’m just trying to straighten things out."

"With Stan." Harry doesn’t ask because he already knows the answer.

Louis doesn’t think he would’ve been able to tell Harry an answer if he asked. Louis bites on his bottom lip.

"Can you hand over the phone to Darcy?" Louis asks.

Louis can hear Harry calling Darcy’s name and Darcy’s voice saying,”Daddy?” Before putting the phone to her ear.

"Daddy? Is this really you?" Darcy asks, her nose stuffed.

Louis holds back a breath and smiles. He doesn’t think he’s ever been so happy to hear Darcy’s voice. “Yes, Darcy, it’s your dad. Listen, I’m just visiting an old friend. I promise I’ll come back soon. I love you, Darcy.”

"Ok, daddy. I love you, too." Darcy makes a kissy noise and Louis makes one back.

Louis hears static and then Harry’s voice. “Don’t I get a kiss too?”

Louis blushes and is grateful that Harry can’t see the dorky smile on his face. “No, you do not. Kisses are only for my daughter.”

Louis can particularly see Harry pouting in the other end of the line.

“Please?” Harry asks, stretching out the “e”.

Louis slaps a hand over his mouth and laughs. He shakes his head giddily, thinking that this boy cannot be real, wondering how this boy can  _ever_  be real. “When you’re a good boy, I’ll give you a kiss.”

Harry laughs and Louis feels his stomach lurch. Harry clears his throat and Louis knows that joke time is over.

"Why are you visiting Stan?" Harry asks, his voice almost inaudible.

Louis bites the inside of his cheek. “I don’t think this is set for a conversation over the phone.”

"Louis-"

"I’ll tell you later. I promise." Louis hangs up before he can hear Harry’s voice pulling him back in.

Louis clicks his contacts and searches for Stan when the image on the screen changes and his phone vibrates. Louis picks up.

"I’m outside the house. You can come out or I can come inside your apartment. Your choice." Louis says.

"Just wait outside." Stan says. He hangs up.

Louis can felt the nervousness creeping up and down his back. Why should he be nervous? It’s just Stan. He’s just talking to his first lover, his ex-husband. So why does it feel like he just ran a marathon?

Louis hears a tap on the glass window and unlocks the door. It’s now or never, Louis thinks as Stan sits at the passenger seat.

"Hi." Stan says.

"Hi."

Silence.

"I have a massive headache."

"Well that’s what happens when you have a hangover."

Silence.

"I didn’t know what I said in that message."

"Do you want to hear it?"

Stan nods.

Louis takes out his phone and plays the voicemail. Stan’s eyes open wide with shock. After, he hides his face with his palms.

"Oh God. I’m so sorry." Stan says.

"Are you saying sorry cause you’re embarrassing yourself or for how you feel?"

"I’m sorry for being a twat."

"I can’t argue on that one."

"But I’m not sorry for how I feel." Stan says. "What I said in that message is true."

Louis forces a laugh and says,”Seriously?”

Stan nods, his face blank. Louis gulps.

"I love you, Louis. I love you." Stan reaches out for Louis’ hand but Louis jerks it away. "I know that you love me, too.

"You don’t know anything! I don’t need you! And what happened to Ed huh? What happened to him?" Louis spats out.

Stan cringes. “Not so loud. My head hurts.”

"Yeah, well so does my heart! You honestly expect me to go back to you after two years of heartbreak. After two years of thinking that I can never get over you. Two years of,’he will never love me back’. I wanted and needed you back and you weren’t there. You were with Ed! Do you remember him? The man you cheated on me with! And now I think I’m actually a little bit over you an you come crawling back to me. It’s too late for that, Stan!"

Louis breathes heavily, his chest heaving up and down.

"Ed and I had a fight." Stan mumbles.

Louis frowns. “What the fuck are you talking about?”

"I’m saying Ed and I had a fight. About you. He was worried when I was talking to you last night. He was going crazy, saying all of this bullshit about still loving you." Stan eyes Louis’ phone. "And I know. I know I still love you. But there’s a difference between loving someone and being in love with someone. I love you, Louis, but I’m in love with Ed." Stan sighs and Louis coughs. He doesn’t want to interrupt Stan’s ongoing speech. "I wanted to ask you if it’s alright with you to marry Ed."

Louis’ jaw drops. “We haven’t talked for two years and you’re asking me something that will have an effect on your whole life?”

Stan bites his bottom lip nervously. He nods.

Louis leans back in his seat. Why would Stan ask something this important? As Louis stares at Stan’s nervous face, he realizes that after all this time, after not bothering to call or text or even ask how he’s doing, Stan trusts Louis. He still trusts Louis.

"It hurts to say this, but it would hurt more if I told you to not ask him." Louis holds Stan’s gaze. "I think you should go for it."

Stan buzzes with a new energy. “Are you sure? I don’t know if we’re going too fast or if that move is impulsive but-“

Louis laughs, not a hint of anything bitter or sour at the sound and taste, and Stan shuts up. “It’s fine. He’ll say yes. But just ask him the big question after you guys clear everything up.”

Stan chuckles and says,”Yeah. I should.”

And the vibe between Stan and Louis is comforting and somewhat casual. For the first time, there isn’t any tension in the air.

"What did you mean," Stan asks,"when you said,’it hurts to say this?’"

Louis answers as best as he could. “I guess even though I know and have now accepted the fact that you and Ed are going to be together forever, it still hurts. Loving people, loving you hurts. Even as the feeling of in-love is going away, loving wont. And it’s hard to get over first loves.”

Stan nods and smiles. “I do love you, Louis. Truly, I do.” Stan pats Louis on the shoulder and leaves the car.

Stan reappears by Louis’ side of the window and says,”it hurts.”

"What?" Louis asks.

"Loving you. It still hurts. And seeing you with Harry, it hurts."

Louis shrugs and smile sadly. “First loves come and go. This is just one that has to go.”

They share a bittersweet smile and Stan walks down his driveway.

"Hey, Stan!" Louis calls.

Stan turns around.

"Drink lots of water! It helps you hydrate and the hangover won’t be as bad."

Stan smiles an waves. “Thanks for the tip, mate.”

"Anything for a friend."

  
***

  
Louis cuts the engine and unlocks the door. He opens the front door and he immediately hears feet shuffling towards him.

"Daddy!" Darcy screams. She runs and jumps into her fathers arms.

"You act like you haven’t seen me in months." Louis kisses Darcy’s cheek.

"It felt like I haven’t seen you for months." Darcy mumbles on Louis’ shoulder.

Louis rubs his nose on her shoulder and hugs her tighter.

Louis opens his eyes when he feels holes boring onto his back. He stands up and straightens his back. He faces Harry.

Over the last few hours, it seemed quite impossible for Harry to look older. Although, being tired, anyone can look and feel older.

"Hi." Louis’ voice cracks.

Harry slightly smiles, no emotions set behind the lines. “Hi.”

Louis turns to Darcy. “What would you like to do for today?”

"Can we play with my dollies?" Darcy asks.

"Of course. Harry, care to join us?" Louis turns to Harry and Harry’s smile stays blank on his face.

"I would love to." Harry says, hands behind his back.

For the rest of the day, they play with Darcy’s dolls and dress up. Louis’ doll was half-naked most of the time and Harry’s doll always had fashion crisis.

"Harry, your doll can’t have a brown shirt with floral pants." Darcy said.

"Why not?" Harry asked.

"It just doesn’t work." Darcy explained, taking off the brown shirt.

Louis chuckles. “I guess that explains why your fashion sense in real life isn’t that posh either.”

After cleaning up, Louis and Harry make dinner(well Louis tries and fails). They eat and they spend the rest of their night with a Harry Potter marathon.

Every time Harry Potter showed up on the screen, Darcy said,”Look Harry,you’re on the screen,” and each time Harry said something different. “I looked so young and now I feel so old.” “Damn I know how to wave that wand.” “I can’t believe that war happened seven years ago. I’m a living legend.” And so on. Louis had to hold in his laugh after Harry said he knew how to “wave that wand”. And if Louis was being honest, Louis was a little hard when Harry said that.

Darcy fell asleep in the middle of the Deathly Hallows. Harry grabs the remote and mutes the movie. He turns to Louis and says,”I’ve been waiting all day and I think it’s time for you to tell me what’s happened with you and Stan.”

Louis shrugs. “He drunk dialed me. I came to his apartment and had a chat when he was sober. He and Ed had a fight that sort of included me. And it just turned out that he wanted to propose to Ed and he asked for my opinion.”

Harry raises both eyebrows. “And you said?”

"I told him yes. He should go for it."

"What did they fight about?"

"Ed was paranoid about Stan still being in love with me."

Harry seems to find his fingernails quite captivating. He avoided Louis’ eyes when he asked,”Was Ed correct?”

"He was so wrong. Stan loves Ed so much. Even I can see that now that I’m not biased or blinded anymore."

"What about you?" Harry mumbles.

"What about me?"

"Are you still in love with Stan?"

Louis tries to hold Harry’s gaze but Harry looks away. Louis lifts Harry’s head with the tip if his forefinger and leans in. Louis uses his other hand to feel Harry’s lips, so soft and pink.

"You just believe me when I say this," Louis looks into Harry’s eyes.

Harry looks so scared and vulnerable, afraid of what Louis had to say, even more afraid of what Louis won’t. His voice barely above a whisper, Louis, practically breathless, says,”I love Stan, but I am falling in love all over again. I’m falling in love with you. I’m falling head-over-heels for you, Harry.”

Harry smiles. “I believe you.”

Their foreheads connect, smiles plastered and permanent on their faces, dark colors illuminating in their faces, the only sounds heard would be their breaths, coming in and out deeper and heavier.

And it just kinda happens. Their kiss just kinda happened. Louis was scooting closer and Harry wrapped his hands around Louis’ waist and Louis lifted his arms around Harry’s neck. The heat and tension rises above the average room temperature. Louis leans his chest to Harry’s and Harry leans down and their lips connect.

Harry’s lips taste so much softer then it looks. Harry’s heat feels so much better when it merges with Louis’. Harry’s breaths come in faster and hotter and Louis finds in hard to breathe.

Louis runs his hands through Harry’s curls while Harry pulls on Louis’ thighs. Louis hums in the back of his throat as Harry pinches tighter. Louis places his hands on Harry’s chest and he can feel the muscles under the the shirt. Louis just doesn’t want Harry’s heat: he wants Harry’s skin on top of his.

Louis opens his mouth and darts his tongue around the outline of Harry’s lips. Harry’s groans and shoves his tongue on Louis’. Louis runs his hands under Harry’s shirt and feeling his chest. Harry slides his palms under Louis’ shirt and claws at Louis’ back. Louis is so hard and he just can’t think straight. He hears Darcy shuffling and Louis forces his lips off of Harry’s.

"Let’s take her to bed." Louis says, breathless and flushed.

Harry kisses Louis’ shoulder. “And after, I’ll take you to bed.”

Louis winks and says,”And when you do, you can parstletongue me all night long.”

"I guess that means I’ve been a good boy."

"What?"

"You said I would get a kiss if I were a good boy. And you kissed me."

Louis leans in and brushes his lips softly against Harry’s. He can feel

Harry beaming. With a cheeky smile,Louis says,”You’ve been a very, very good boy.”  
  
 _2 Months Later_  
  
"Okay,here are the cupcakes." Harry says, taking out the tray of cupcakes from the oven.

Louis smiles sweetly to harry and puts a small amount of frosting on his nose. Harry rubs his nose against Louis’ and Louis giggles. Harry walks to Darcy as Louis says,”What? No food fight?”

Harry tells Darcy to squirt out the frosting and turns to Louis. “No food fight. You fight too dirty. Plus, I don’t want Darcy to be in the middle of your dirty games.”

Louis pouts. “Whatever Harold.”

Harry chuckles and says,”I love you.”

Louis takes a seat next to Harry. “I love you, too.”

After Darcy puts on the frosting on the cupcakes,they wait for it to cool down. Darcy hops off her chair and says,”Be right back. I have something for you.”

She runs up the stairs.

Harry’s eyebrows raise and says,”Should I be worried?”

Louis shrugs. “It’s Darcy. She has a surprise at every turn.”

Darcy comes back with her hands behind her back. “Close your eyes.”

Both Louis and Harry obeys and wait for the signal. Louis hears rustling and a thump in the table in front of them. Louis slowly opens one of his eyes and Darcy urgently cries out,”Daddy! Don’t look! It’s a surprise!”

"You know how much I hate surprises, Darcy." Louis remarks.

"Trust me, you’ll love this one." Louis can hear the smile in her voice.

Louis searches for Harry’s hand under the table. As if Harry can sense when Louis needs him, harry reaches for Louis’ hand and gives it a right squeeze. Even though Louis knows harry has his eyes closed, he still smiles in gratefulness.

"Alright, open your eyes now." Darcy says.

Louis and Harry open their eyes at the same time and they gasp.

Set in front of them is a plate of cookies spelled out,”Happy Father’s Day.” The cookies are all sorts of flavors: chocolate, vanilla, macadamia nuts filled inside, MnM’s, you name it. Next to it sat a piece of paper with a drawing. Two men,one with a massive head of curly hair and the other with small hearts around it. A small girl stands between them. They all have beaming smiles on their faces. They stand around the curve of the earth. On top Darcy wrote,”The Happiest Family In The World.”

"Is this the picture Ms.Vance praised?" Louis asks, leaning in the picture, observing the colors.

Darcy nods with pride.

"And you baked these cookies? By yourself?" Harry asks.

Darcy nods again. “Yup.”

"I can’t believe you know how to use an oven and Louis doesn’t." Harry jokes.

Louis jabs Harry in the stomach with his elbow. “Shut up you twat.” Louis turns to dart and gives her a kiss on the forehead and a tight hug. “I really love your drawing. And the cookies look delicious. They probably taste better than it looks. Just thank you for the wonderful presents.”

"These are really wonderful. Thank you Darcy." Harry says, hugging the other side of Darcy.

"It’s really no problem." Darcy says.

Letting go, Louis says,”But I think you should draw a different one.”

Darcy frowns. “Why? Isn’t this picture good enough?”

Louis cocks his head to the side. “It’s good but you’re going to miss a few family members.”

"Louis," Harry smiles and squeezes Darcy’s shoulder. Louis feels the corners of his lips turn up.

"Am I missing something?" Darcy asks.

"You’re going to have younger brother and sisters." Louis announces.

Darcy’s jaw drops. “You don’t mean-“

Harry nods. “Yup. You’re going to be a big sister.”

Darcy jumps up and down, screaming,”Oh my God oh my God I’ve always wanted to be a big sister oh my God what wonderful news!”

And Louis has to stuff his face with cupcakes and cookies to keep himself from laughing to the point where he can fracture his ribs.  
  
  
 _1 Year Later_  
  
"I now pronounce you husband and husband." The priest announces. Stan and Ed kiss and the crowd roars.

Everybody erupts with claps, rice flying everywhere.

Harry in a tuxedo, his tie a light shade of green, matching with his eyes and Louis’ boutonnière. Harry turns and smirks at Louis, as if saying,”That’ll be us one day.”

Louis smiles, already seeing it happening.

Darcy tugs at Louis’ pants. “I hope you and Harry would get married soon.” Darcy says in Louis’ ear.

"Don’t you still have crush on Harry?" Louis asks.

Darcy shakes her head. “I used to but I knew that you guys would become an item. Anyways, he’s too old for me.”

Louis hugs Darcy by the shoulders. “It’s ok Darcy. You’ll find someone in the future. You have lots of time.”

Darcy nods. “I’m just glad you’re happy again.”

“‘Happy again?’”

"Yeah. You honestly thought that I wouldn’t noticed you being down I the dumps for a good two years?"

"I didn’t think you’d see."

Darcy rolls her eyes and smirks. “Trust me, we all saw it.”

Louis stares at his daughter and wonders how she can be just 7 years of age. Louis feels the usual warmth when Harry wraps his arms around him. Louis leans his head back on Harry chest and Harry says,”Darcy’s right. You were pretty obvious when it comes to your feelings.”

Louis smacks Harry’s arse. “Shut up, curly.”

The twins, Thomas and George, blushes and looks away. “Daddy, please don’t do that. It’s embarrassing.”

"We’re your parents. We’re supposed to embarrass you." Louis smacks Harry’s arse again and Harry does a little dance.

The kids, including, Darcy, turns around, not wanting to see any more.

"It’s time for the bouquet to be thrown." The priest announces.

A crowd of women and a few men(including Louis) followed the priest to the small corner, where Stan was holding a bouquet of flowers. Louis pulls Darcy by the hand and stands in the back of the crowd.

"Ready?" The priest counts down. "One, two, three!"

Stan throws the bouquet and hands wave in the air, women and men hoping it’ll touch their hands. Louis sees it coming to him in slow motion.

He can see his fingers around the stems of flowers. His smile turns downward as the bouquet gets pulled down by gravity a bit earlier than Louis intended it to be.

Darcy catches it and everyone claps, some with grim expressions, others smiling in defeat.

Louis bends down and says,”It looks like you’re getting married faster then I am.”

Darcy doesn’t say anything. She just blushes and hides her face in the bouquet.

Louis turns around and shares a smile with Harry. Darcy walks to the table Harry has reserved for them. Thomas and George runs to Darcy, wanting to see the bouquet. Thomas quickly grabs the bouquet and runs away with it in his hands, Darcy and George run after Thomas, screaming out threats and insults.

Harry opens his arms wide open and Louis runs into them. He puts his face onto Harry’s chest and inhales.

And it doesn’t matter that Louis didn’t get to catch the bouquet of flowers(although he really wanted to). All that matters is knowing that it’ll soon be their turn on the stage, exchanging vows and rings.

Louis stands on his tip-toes and kisses Harry on the nose. “I love you.”

Harry bends down and snogs Louis on the forehead. Smiling, Harry says,”And I you.”

**Author's Note:**

> What do you guys think? I probably won’t be posting as much because of tour and fangirling over tour and school but I’ll try my best to get through all my ideas. Thank you so much for taking your time on reading my fanfiction(s). I love you guys <333


End file.
